


30天啪啪啪挑战

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Twincest, VD, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	1. 用你上次做的姿势做

　　但丁扯着他哥哥的领带，脚踩在他的下身。  
　　“你能坚持一个月吗？”小恶魔狡黠地笑道。  
　　维吉尔抬起头，叹了口气笑着说：“我觉得不行。”  
　　“对自己有点信心。”  
　　“我看你是想让我丧失信心。”维吉尔拿掉但丁的脚，“我以后都不想跟你上床了的话，你不是得不偿失。”  
　　“先爽过再说以后。”但丁从桌上下来，走过去贴到维吉尔身上，舌尖舔过他的侧脸，“或许，把我操到怀孕，你就可以好好休息了。”  
　　但丁感到有东西顶到了他的大腿，他狠狠地咬住维吉尔的脖子。  
　　“说吧，第一天是什么？”  
　　  
　　但丁飞快地脱光了衣服，维吉尔被迫穿着整齐，只解开了皮带和拉链。他们上一次做是在维吉尔办公室的桌子上，但丁喜欢他穿得整整齐齐在公开场合操他，看他因为跟他做爱而丢掉所有的理智和逻辑。  
　　他趴在桌子上，显示器的屏幕上能模糊地映出他和维吉尔的影像。维吉尔知道他所有的敏感点，手指在他身上四处点火，手指插进他的身体，在G点上摩擦施压。他被摸得像女人一样湿了，阴茎还没有插入前面就湿得一塌糊涂。  
　　高潮让但丁的呻吟被搅了个粉碎，他想找点什么抓住，但桌上没有着力点，撑起来的身体被维吉尔按了回去，他的脸贴在桌面上流口水，下面直接射到了地毯上。  
　　“真不乖啊，又把地毯弄脏了。”维吉尔一只手握住自己的阴茎根部，抵在但丁柔软的穴口，“上次你就让我不得不用一杯咖啡毁掉我最喜欢的地毯。”  
　　没有防备的，粗大坚硬的肉棒毫不客气地捅开了但丁的后穴，鼓胀的阴茎满满地塞在肠道里，被柔软的肠肉包裹，他的胯部和但丁的屁股紧贴在一起。  
　　“很想现在就惩罚你。”维吉尔低下头亲吻了但丁后背上的皮肤，“但我们有三十天。”  
　　还有些浑浑噩噩的但丁回过头，他说：“你看，你不也乐在其中了。”  
　　维吉尔揽住他的头吻他，换来的是下面的夹紧和收缩。  
　　但丁已经深深地陷进高潮的美妙里，突然的掌掴让他发出尖叫，维吉尔一边抽打他的屁股一边用力地操他。但丁的呻吟都被操得变了调，惹那个人发脾气真的是很“爽”的事。  
　　阴茎在后穴里搅动，残留在里面的润滑剂被挤出来，肉体撞击和抽插的水声不绝于耳。  
　　后面爽到发麻。  
　　眼前的显示器屏幕突然亮了起来，但丁艰难地睁开眼睛，看到屏幕上显示的正是他自己的脸，那张被操得满脸潮红在高潮里失魂的脸被清晰地投映在屏幕里。  
　　“为什么不叫了？”维吉尔俯身下来咬住但丁的耳朵，摄像头只能拍到他半张脸，那个邪恶的微微上翘的嘴角。  
　　“……你还有多少这样的录像？”  
　　“你猜？”  
　　


	2. 用你最喜欢的姿势做

　　但丁当然不会因为被偷拍了色情影片而生气，就算维吉尔把影片上传到porxxxb之类的网站上，他也无所谓。有所谓的是他拍了那么多，却从来没有告诉过他。  
　　一想到维吉尔会背着他拿出来看，但丁就硬了。  
　　但丁现在躺在床上，墙上巨大的液晶电视里正在播放的就是他们年初时候的一次影片，他根本不会想到那种地方会有摄像头。事实是维吉尔把他拍得很好看很性感，看着那些画面他自己都忍不住惊叹。  
　　当然他也没想到自己会在他亲哥的身体下面浪成那个样子，可能相熟的应召女郎看了都自愧不如。看着那些几乎要破出屏幕的激烈画面，但丁完全回想不起具体的细节来，他和维吉尔真的是太能折腾了。  
　　他咿咿啊啊地浪叫，不停索吻的样子实在可爱极了，简直就是个沉溺在热恋里的小女孩，维吉尔停下来认真地和他接吻，手轻轻地揉着他脑后的头发。  
　　看到这，但丁终于忍不住按了暂停。  
　　“你不会看了一天吧？”下班回来的维吉尔靠在门上已经有一会儿了，他不知道但丁心里现在在想什么。  
　　但丁一言不发地下床走到维吉尔身边，直直地盯着他。  
　　“怎么了？”维吉尔问。  
　　“You are such a dick.”  
　　但丁抬起他的胳膊，维吉尔以为他要动手，往后一退正好退到门上。但丁捧住维吉尔的头就狠狠地吻了上去。  
　　“你是害羞了吗？”维吉尔的手从但丁的后背滑到腰际，“没有想到自己这么可爱？”  
　　但丁不知道。他不知道的事情多了去了，就连维吉尔自己都搞不清楚为什么会如此沉迷于这颗有毒的太妃糖。  
　　“现在就操我。”但丁命令道。  
　　“嗯。”维吉尔轻啄了一下但丁的嘴角，“今天的题目是什么？需要我先去洗个澡吗？”  
　　最喜欢的姿势？  
　　他们几乎把各种play都尝试了一遍，最喜欢的还是面对面能看到对方表情的体位。维吉尔总想要在做爱的时候弄哭但丁，但他的宝贝弟弟并不爱哭，有时甚至强势得像他才是被操的那个。只要一有机会，他就会用力地操干那个紧实挺翘的漂亮屁股，等他用那双长腿勾住他，被情欲跟眼泪浸润的蓝灰色眼睛依恋地望着他，用哭腔求他再深一点再用力一点，操得他在他的后背抓出一道道红痕，爽得语无伦次地哭喊。  
　　他希望被他依赖。  
　　维吉尔并不是热爱床上运动的人，但没有人看到那样的画面还能够冷静，因此他生出了要绝对独占这个人的想法，就算要给他套上锁链和项圈。  
　　他真的想过要彻底限制但丁的自由。  
　　但丁骑在维吉尔的身上，肉刃埋在他的身体里，他抬起屁股动了好几下，维吉尔能看到阴茎从后穴里露出来又插进去。如此来回了几次，但丁好像被下面那根东西撑得有点难受。他干脆坐到底，调整了一下姿势，抓起维吉尔的手按在自己的小腹上，肌肉的下方能摸到一个坚硬的凸起。  
　　“你好硬啊。”  
　　色情的声音激活了维吉尔身体里的暴君因子，他左手抓住但丁的阴茎，另一只手捧着但丁的背，咬上他的胸口，吮咬乳晕跟乳头。但丁挺起腰，把胸往维吉尔嘴里送，维吉尔的手滑到他们结合的地方，不管阴茎还插在里面，手指拨开穴口硬插进去。  
　　过度的扩张令但丁叫出声来。  
　　维吉尔的手指在肠道里浅浅地抽插着，指尖每次都只到G点的附近。但丁抓着维吉尔的肩膀，舒服得像被抽掉了骨头一样费力地支撑着自己。他的龟头微微肿着，他之前看着片子自慰了一次，现在马眼张开了一点，往外吐着混了精液的前液。  
　　“湿得这么厉害了。”维吉尔张开自己的黏糊糊的左手给但丁看，下面往上顶他，把湿漉漉的手指插进他的嘴里搅弄他的舌头。插在后穴里的手指抽出来在但丁的屁股上揉捏，维吉尔舔着被他舔咬得变成小石子一般的乳头，“想要我做什么？”  
　　但丁顺从地舔了一会儿，抽出维吉尔的手指，抓着他的两只手放在自己的腰上。他的眼神谄媚，舌头缓慢地舔过下嘴唇。  
　　“我亲爱的哥哥，来操我，用力操我，用你的大鸡巴把我操哭。”  
　　  
　　


	3. 做两次

　　维吉尔刚射了，阴茎还硬着，插在注满精液的后穴里。他看到但丁的手紧紧地攥着靠垫，脸颊上残留着高潮未褪的红晕，闭着眼睛用脸无意识地蹭着被子，口水从微张的嘴角流出来浸湿了布料，嗓子里小声地哼哼。  
　　他扶着但丁的屁股缓缓地抽插，里面发出叽咕叽咕的声音，乳白色的精液涂满了他的阴茎和嫩红的穴肉。  
　　但丁的呻吟声被操得大了点。  
　　“凌晨的facetime作数吗？”维吉尔喘息着拧了一把但丁屁股上的肉。  
　　下面的人立刻嗷呜嗷呜地叫起来，过了一会儿才闷闷地说：“……你又没射，难道也要强行算做一次？”  
　　“你怎么知道我没射？”维吉尔把但丁裹进怀里，翻身倒在床上，脸贴着他的背。过了一会儿，他的声音变得很低，在后面嘟嘟哝哝的，“你又没看见。”  
　　他都跟他撒娇了，他还能怎么办呢。  
　　均匀的呼吸吹在背上，后面的人已经完全睡着了，但是那个东西还在但丁身体里。但丁抱着维吉尔的手，轻轻地咬了咬他的手指，然后闭上眼睛。  
　　他满脑子都是自己被维吉尔晨勃顶醒的画面。  
　　操！这还怎么睡。  
　　  
×××××××  
　　  
　　维吉尔回到酒店的时候已经快午夜了，临时决定的出差让两个人的约定无法顺利执行，他倒是乐得清静。  
　　洗了澡出来，维吉尔看到手机在床上震动，拿起来一看，是但丁的facetime。  
　　他按下接听键，对面吹了一声口哨。  
　　“虽然打了一晚上电话都没人接很火大，但是看到这个画面我很满意。”但丁把脸凑向屏幕，“下面穿了吗？”  
　　“刚洗完，当然没穿。”  
　　“我要看。”  
　　维吉尔把手机朝下，解掉了浴巾。  
　　又是一声口哨。  
　　“宝贝，想我吗？”  
　　“我要睡了。”  
　　“漫漫长夜，不做点什么吗？”  
　　以为有三个小时时差能躲过但丁的骚扰的维吉尔发现真的是自己想多了。

　　“你靠在我身上，我的舌头正在舔你的耳朵，往里面吹气。”  
　　蓝牙耳机里的声音沙哑低沉，仿佛真的有气流吹进耳蜗，弄得但丁痒痒的。  
　　“摸你左边的乳头，对，用指尖轻轻地碰它，就像我摸你那样。”  
　　但丁依照他说的做了，维吉尔能看到他把自己烟粉色的乳头慢慢地揉搓成一粒小小的圆球。  
　　“两边一起摸，对。”维吉尔自己的手滑到下腹覆盖在自己的半勃的阴茎上，“我想舔它们，咬它们，把它们含在嘴里。想起我是怎么咬它们的了吗，我喜欢一边吻你一边用手指玩弄你的乳头。你知道吗，你高潮的时候尝起来甜甜的。”  
　　但丁能听到耳机里传来亲吻的声音。  
　　“告诉我，你硬了吗？”维吉尔的声音变得有些潮湿，他的手指在阴茎上上下移动。  
　　但丁调整了一下姿势，从镜头里可以看到他翘起的阴茎，从尿道口涌出的前列腺液滴下来拉出晶莹的细丝。  
　　“来，用手抓住你的阴茎，想象是我抓着它，稍微用点力气。我在亲吻你的脖子，一点点吻下来，我咬住了你的肩膀。我的左手在揉你的胸，宝贝你太棒了，完全不输给女人的手感。”  
　　“……”但丁呼吸急促起来，听筒里能清晰地听到他的呼吸声。  
　　“叫出来，叫大声一点，我想清楚地听到你想要什么。你看我的右手上沾满了你流出来的淫水，亲爱的，你已经这么湿了。”  
　　“……啊啊……”快感快速堆积，猛烈得让但丁难耐地挺起腰忍不住想要加快手上的动作。  
　　“如果你不听话，我今天就不操你了，但丁。”维吉尔警告道。  
　　“好吧，我错了。”但丁认命地陷进枕头里，减慢了手下的动作。  
　　“乖孩子。”维吉尔露出满意的微笑，他关掉了灯，屏幕上只映出不甚明显的影像，“你现在希望我怎么做呢？”  
　　“马上把你的肉棒塞到我饥渴的屁股里。”  
　　“可我今天不想这么做，”他的声音听起来冷静自持，游刃有余，“我想用手指操你。我现在要分开你的双腿，在你的大腿内侧咬出带血的牙印。我会舔你的伤口，舔你的睾丸，舔你的阴茎，舔干净你流出来的淫水，把舌尖插进你的马眼。”  
　　“呜……。”但丁带着浓重鼻音的呻吟诉说着他的渴望，不止想象，他几乎可以看见维吉尔伏在他面前含着他的阴茎，他的勃起在维吉尔的嘴里进出，他抬起屁股想要插得更深。  
　　“舒服吗？”维吉尔的声音像丝滑的奶油混进了打翻的蜂蜜，他的手圈住自己的阴茎来回撸动。  
　　“我硬得要炸了，你快想想办法。”  
　　“好吧，亲爱的。我现在要插进你的身体，你知道我是多么地熟悉你的敏感点，我会轻易地找到它。”  
　　但丁把手指插进自己的后穴，在里面抽插着，更多的液体从尿道里流出来，湿粘的阴茎在手心里弄出淫荡的声响。  
　　“甜心，你看起来火辣极了。我会继续舔你，你感觉到我的手指是怎么操你的了吗？它们等会儿会把你操得晕头转向，你就算求饶我也不会放过你的。”  
　　“嗯～”  
　　“现在我要把你的阴茎塞进我的喉咙，我允许你插进里面最窄的地方，那里会吸住你的龟头，紧紧地裹住你，我会用舌头舔上面鼓起来的血管和青筋……”  
　　“啊——！”  
　　但丁猛烈地高潮了，他眼神涣散，弓起身体，连脚趾都蜷了起来，阴茎颤抖着射出一股股精液。  
　　“臭小子，射了这么多在我嘴里，你呛着我了。我现在要吻你，把精液全都喂到你嘴里。”  
　　脸埋在枕头里的但丁竟然真的呜咽起来，呻吟声低低的，绵软可爱。维吉尔舔了舔自己的手指，确实有了尝到但丁味道的错觉。  
　　  
　　


	4. 在早上做

　　但丁整个人瘫在浴缸里，水没过了鼻子，在水里咕嘟咕嘟地吐泡泡。  
　　他是被操醒的。  
　　真的如他所愿，维吉尔顺着晨勃把他按在床上又操了一顿。  
　　开始他模模糊糊地感觉到自己的左腿被抬起了一点，身后有东西不断地顶他，乳头痒痒的有些酸胀，很快他就被强烈的尿意逼迫得睁开了眼睛。大约是发现他醒了，后面的人松开捏着乳头的手抓住他的胸用力地抽插顶送起来，还把手指插进他嘴里让他叫不出声。  
　　但丁的体温快速地升高，前面同样因为早上的生理状况硬挺着，有液体从马眼里滴下来。妈的，他快要憋不住了。这时，维吉尔的手滑下去捏住了他硬成铁棍的阴茎，拇指揉搓湿漉漉的前端，嘴唇贴到他耳边，吻了吻他的耳垂，然后用低沉沙哑带着睡意的声音警告：“如果你敢尿在床上，我就终止我们的游戏。”  
　　但丁瞬间就清醒了，这家伙是故意的！他不想继续玩了，然后还要把锅甩给他！  
　　贱人！混蛋！  
　　舌头被手指搅弄着，他无法反驳，下面还被那只手又揉又撸，操操操操操，他真的快要被快感搞疯了。  
　　被这么操了一会儿，维吉尔爬起来把他换成了跪趴的姿势，握着他的腰快速地抽送。但丁死死地抓着床单，身体绷得紧紧的，汗湿的肌肉线条在窗帘缝隙漏进来的阳光里显得异常性感。  
　　“啊啊啊，啊啊，啊啊。”  
　　好想射，真的好想射，快到极限了。要死，可是不想输。射精的欲望在憋尿的夹击下让但丁的声音都在颤抖，他的身体疯狂晃动。维吉尔抓住但丁的胳膊把他拉起来，继续凶猛的攻势。  
　　“啊啊啊啊……操！操！操——我……唔……我真的……我真的……”但丁终于忍不住哭叫起来，“……啊啊啊……求你……求你了……呜呜呜……”  
　　哭得惨兮兮的，但就是忍着不认输。  
　　维吉尔停下来，把呼吸急促的但丁抱进怀里，亲了亲他眼角的泪珠：“就是这样，你也要坚持玩下去吗？”维吉尔感到埋在但丁身体里的阴茎被绞紧，引得他发出舒服的呻吟，咬住了牙齿。  
　　但丁咬着嘴唇说不出话，他无法回答，他快要晕过去了。  
　　“真是的，败给你了。”维吉尔把他的脸转过来亲吻他快咬出血的下唇，“你想怎样都好，我听你的。”  
　　……  
　　他们又毁了一条被子。　  
　　  
　　做“阎魔刀”的刀鞘是极度不理智的行为，他现在腰酸得要死，根本直不起来。刚才维吉尔抱他来浴室清理的时候，他只能恍恍惚惚的整个缩在他哥的怀里，任由他把手指伸进他已经又湿又软的小穴里，慢慢地把里面的精液和润滑剂弄出来。刚刚实在太刺激了，解放的那一刻双重的高潮让他短暂昏厥，身体还很敏感，手指在里面抠的时候，小腹不自觉地痉挛，维吉尔的右边胸口又添了四道新的抓痕。  
　　维吉尔把自己冲干净之后才跨进浴缸，不想再影响到但丁，他选择坐到另一边。那只过了贤者时间埋在水里只露出眼睛冒了半天泡的小恶魔用可以杀人的眼神瞪着他。  
　　“干嘛这么瞪我，刚才爽到尖叫的人是谁？”  
　　噗。  
　　维吉尔被喷了一脸水。  
　　“我小看你了。”  
　　“现在看清也不迟。”  
　　“你答应了的。”  
　　“是，我答应了，就是精尽人亡我也奉陪到底。MY HONEY。”维吉尔也滑进水里，在水下瓮声瓮气地说，“我自作孽不可活，今天要翘班了。”  
　　但丁踹了他一脚，两个人突然就在浴缸里笑得停不下来。


	5. 突然袭击

　　奉陪到底？维吉尔第二天就后悔了。  
　　午休时间刚过，维吉尔正坐在办公室里看合同，新客户让他焦头烂额，他不知道是法务部先被气死还是他先被气死，人类在某些方面的不要脸真的让他叹为观止。  
　　拿起电话对下面交代了几句，心力交瘁地挂上电话想趴在桌上休息一下就听到身后的玻璃窗被敲响。维吉尔皱着眉头回头，心里想着要是是大厦玻璃的清扫工人，不管找个什么理由都要投诉他们。他知道自己气上头了，也犯了人类的坏毛病。  
　　只是等他看清楚扒在窗上那个家伙是谁的时候，他脑袋都要炸了。  
　　但丁？！怎么会是但丁？？？！！！  
　　解开安全锁，维吉尔刚拉开窗，一只手就伸进来捏住了他的下巴，接着但丁就吻了上来。  
　　“想我吗？”但丁笑嘻嘻地问。  
　　想个鬼！维吉尔有种掐死他的冲动：“你不会走门吗，你知不知道这是几楼！你以为你是蜘蛛侠吗！掉下去怎么办，我可救不了你。”  
　　但丁踩着外墙清洗机的升降台钻进办公室，抓住他哥哥的手腕把他拉进怀里，在他耳边小声说：“你又不是没救过。”  
　　“饶了我吧。”维吉尔无奈地摇头，想推开他，却被更紧地抱住了，“你干嘛？”  
　　“来执行我们的约定啊。”但丁还是笑嘻嘻的，说着就要去亲维吉尔。  
　　天哪，今天又是什么？维吉尔突然反应过来了。  
　　但丁伸出舌头舔了舔维吉尔的嘴唇，说：“今天是‘突然袭击’。”他的手滑进维吉尔的西服里，滑到他的腰侧。  
　　维吉尔抓住他的手，斩钉截铁地说：“不行！一会儿会有人来。”  
　　“那就速战速决。”但丁说。  
　　“你说得轻松！”维吉尔小声地抗议，他退了好几步被挤在了但丁和办公桌中间，“你太任性了，我很为难的。”  
　　但丁不依不饶地亲吻他焦虑的兄长，“你答应了的。”  
　　“你再这样下去，我真的会被搞到硬不起来的。”维吉尔有些自暴自弃了。  
　　但丁搂住他的腰，温热的呼吸吹到他的嘴边，“是不是我让你硬起来就没问题？”  
　　“……”维吉尔睁大双眼，但丁是真的很会抓他的漏洞。  
　　不等维吉尔做出反应，但丁已经蹲下去解开了维吉尔的皮带和裤扣。维吉尔还想做最后的挣扎，但是双手都被但丁抓住按在了桌沿上。但丁只能用嘴叼起内裤边往下拉扯，银色的毛发和没有苏醒的怪物慢慢地露了出来。  
　　维吉尔居高临下地看着这个画面，不知道怎么的屏住了呼吸。但丁放开了被他的唾液沾湿的内裤，用舌头托起软软的阴茎，一点点把它含进嘴里，用口腔包裹起来。维吉尔默默地吞咽了一下，呼吸变得粗重了一些。  
　　但丁抬起眼睛瞟了一眼维吉尔，嘴里的东西明显地变大了，飞快地膨胀起来撑满了他的嘴，龟头抵着他的上颚缓缓地摩擦。撑得他有些受不了了才吐出来，他松开按着维吉尔的手，捧着那根湿漉漉的肉棒用舌头去舔，一边舔一边用眼神撩拨挑逗他的哥哥。  
　　维吉尔已经开始深呼吸了。  
　　这时很不合时宜地响起了敲门声，外面传来汤米的声音。  
　　“G，我进来了。”  
　　“等一下！”维吉尔喝止住了汤米已经握住门把手的动作。  
　　“别紧张。”但丁站起来亲了亲维吉尔的嘴角，然后按着他的肩膀把他按进椅子里，自己则躲进了办公桌下面的空隙里。  
　　“但丁！”维吉尔超小声地叫道。  
　　“嘘。”但丁做了一个噤声的手势，示意他安静。  
　　还好他的办公桌下面不是完全暴露的，角度也还OK，不是刻意观察的话应该注意不到。维吉尔现在也只好调整一下座椅的位置，深吸了几口气，叫汤米进来。  
　　汤米打开门，拿着一沓纸，“他们修改了几个部分，你看一下和之前那份对比哪一个更好，如果有需要就继续改。”  
　　维吉尔接过合同，桌子下面的但丁这时候重新一口含住了他的龟头，用舌头磨蹭那片细腻的皮肤。维吉尔非常刻意地咳嗽了一声，以掩饰自己的情绪波动，但是他的耳朵上半部分已经开始泛红。  
　　“怎么了吗？”汤米问。  
　　“没事，他们的法务经理真的很厉害，我……”但丁在下面卖力地吮吸着维吉尔的阴茎，维吉尔真的很佩服他这样居然也没弄出声音来，不对，自己不应该在这种时候还夸奖他，“咳，我们小公司被这种大家伙盯上，想不被坑就得好……好想想办法。”  
　　维吉尔一句话简单的话被短暂的折断成了三段才说完，汤米盯着他看了一会儿，说：“你是老板你说了算，反正我只负责执行，当然超出我工作范围的话，我就不参与了。”  
　　此时但丁更加过分地舔弄起来，维吉尔差点发出不应该的声音，他咬住了下唇，用脚轻轻地踹了一下桌子下面的但丁以示抗议。  
　　“你先出去吧。”维吉尔说。  
　　汤米用眼角的余光瞥了一眼桌子下面，这影子？然后点了点头转身就走，他的手已经放在了把手上，突然转身回来走到桌前。本来已经松了一口气的维吉尔神经又被绷紧。  
　　“呃，”汤米好像不知道要怎么开口，“作为下属，我知道我不应该多嘴，但是作为朋友……”他曲起手指轻轻地叩了叩桌面，小声地说，“你们动静小点儿，我等下出去会跟他们讲暂时不要来打扰你，合同的事情我们晚点再谈。”他已经快要憋不住笑了，“G啊，认识你这么多年……没想到你还能让我刮目相看。”  
　　维吉尔自己也无奈得想笑，用手盖住脸对汤米挥了挥手。汤米也很识相地快速闪人了。  
　　维吉尔撑着桌子站起来，阴茎从但丁嘴里滑出，他伸手抓住但丁的胳膊把他一把拉起来扔到了一旁的沙发上，用力地捏住但丁的脸，咬牙切齿地说：“我真的很想狠狠地打你的屁股，好好教教你什么该做什么不该做”  
　　但丁却抓住他的领带，舔了舔他的嘴唇，“礼义廉耻是你的弱点，不是我的。我知道你很想惩罚我，但是你也知道那样会让我更爽。你赢不了我的，哥哥。”  
　　“你……你啊。”维吉尔挫败地松开了他。  
　　但丁环上他的脖子，舌尖舔进他泛红的耳蜗，就像他才是捕猎成功的猎人，用性感的声音引诱他说：“既然没有办法，那不如好好享受我。”  
　　  
　　维吉尔亲吻但丁的后背和颈部，下身凶猛地抽插着。  
　　但丁的口鼻被维吉尔用手完全捂住了，他发不出声音，唾液因为他的喘息从嘴里流出来顺着维吉尔的指缝往外溢。窒息带来更加强烈的性快感，但丁死死地抓着沙发靠垫昂起脖子，他被操得快要翻白眼了。他有时候很怀疑他哥哥在情绪异常激烈的时候会带来难以置信的持久力，他会被他这样一直操下去，操上几个小时十几个小时甚至一天，被操到合不拢腿，他的精液从自己无法闭合的后穴里流出来，流得到处都是。他这么想着，近乎昏厥地猛烈射精，白浊的精液喷射在身下的沙发靠垫上。  
　　维吉尔感觉自己的身体像被火点着了一样，他无法抵抗来自但丁的诱惑，他也有恶魔的天性，追逐性欲并不是什么可耻的事情，但是他又有点庆幸自己还有那么点人类的“礼义廉耻”，有时候它们是性的绝佳催化剂。  
　　他的阴茎在但丁的身体里进出，阴囊撞击着他的，他疯狂地追逐着只属于他和但丁的高潮，他咬住了但丁脖子和肩膀相连的那块肌肉，疼痛让但丁又绞紧了他。维吉尔粗重地喘息着用力顶了几次之后射在了但丁身体里。  
　　他缓缓地退出但丁的身体，温柔地亲吻他泛红的眼角。维吉尔抱着但丁在沙发里找了个舒服的姿势躺下，想着一定要抽空换个更舒服的沙发。  
　　  
　　


	6. 怀孕预告（？）

　　旁边的物体蠕动起来，维吉尔把腿上的笔记本电脑放到一边，端起咖啡刚要喝，但丁就从被子里钻出来趴到他肚子上抓住他的手腕掰过来喝了一口。  
　　“我操，苦……”被苦到皱眉，整个人贴到维吉尔的胸口蹭来蹭去。  
　　“我去给你倒水。”维吉尔捏了捏他的脸，放下杯子把他拎到一边，刚站起来就被他抓住内裤往下一拽，整个屁股都露出来。  
　　但丁扑上去抱住维吉尔的屁股就是一口。  
　　“啊！”  
　　维吉尔被咬得差点跳起来，拉起内裤转身就把但丁按在床上，扯掉他的裤子，狠狠地抽上去。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”但丁被打得在床上狂笑不止，看来他的哥哥对他的杰作不是很满意。  
　　牙印换来屁股上一连串的掌印，维吉尔扔下笑到脱力的但丁，嘶哈嘶哈地揉着屁股离开了房间。过了几分钟，他端着水和洗好的水果回来。但丁已经换了个姿势，他擦掉笑出来的眼泪，抬起脚用脚尖去蹭维吉尔的大腿内侧，脚趾钻进内裤里伸向更危险的地方。  
　　“甜心~，我硬了。”  
　　“那就喝点水冷静一下。”维吉尔把冰水塞到但丁手里，自己坐下来开始吃葡萄。  
　　“生气了？不喜欢刚才的？我可以重新给你咬一个。”但丁乖乖地喝完了水，拇指抚过维吉尔的腰窝，手指插进臀沟里磨蹭，“你想咬在哪儿，大腿内侧还是胸口？”  
　　见维吉尔不理自己，但丁只好爬起来趴到他背上，环住他的腰，下巴搁在他肩上。维吉尔摘了一颗葡萄塞到但丁嘴里，顺手揉了揉他的头发。  
　　电视里刚讲完孩子的教育问题，接着是婴幼儿电视购物。如果不是小孩子的声音实在太吵太烦人，他也不会这么早就醒过来。  
　　“干嘛看这种无聊的节目？”但丁一边问，手一边在维吉尔身上摸来摸去。  
　　“学习怎么当一个好爸爸。”  
　　“咳——”但丁被自己嘴里咽到一半的葡萄呛到，“你，你说什么？”  
　　维吉尔微微侧过头，但丁看到他露出了他最不喜欢的似笑非笑的表情。维吉尔亲了亲但丁的嘴角，说：“我们不是讨论过了吗？”  
　　“讨论什么？”  
　　“让你怀孕的事。”  
　　“哈？”  
　　但丁被他的态度搞得有点慌张，他认真的口气听起来仿佛真的可以做到，而且他用那种正经口气讲话的时候就很可怕。他这几天没事就抱着电脑，翻那些奇怪的书，难道被他发现了什么可以让男人怀孕的奇怪巫术或者魔法。  
　　不可能吧？不可能有这种东西吧？  
　　“开什么玩笑~”但丁故作镇定退开，想把手抽回来，却被牢牢地捏住了手。  
　　“话是你说的，”维吉尔凑上来，一边亲他一边说，“怎么，现在后悔了，还是害怕了？”  
　　但丁眼睛里闪过一丝惊慌，维吉尔的表情唤起了不太美好的回忆，他的身体几乎要产生本能的防御反应，没来得及张嘴就被维吉尔塞了一颗葡萄。  
　　“你知道吗，”维吉尔把食指也塞进但丁的嘴里，搅动葡萄和他的舌头，另一只手滑进他的内裤，“你露出这种表情的时候特别可爱。”  
　　但丁被他摸得只能发出下流又色情的声音。他低头啃咬但丁的乳头，咬着那一小粒研磨拉扯。但丁的眼睛紧闭着，脸颊泛红，内裤前面已经被渗出来的前液浸出一片小小的水渍。舌头绕着乳晕画圈，他听到但丁的喘息和呻吟，身体像被热风环绕，开始散发灼人的热度。  
　　“如果你能多露出一些那样的表情，”维吉尔一路吻到但丁的耳边，咬了咬他的耳垂，压低嗓音跟他耳语，“我会更想操你的。”  
　　“嗯~”陷入情欲的但丁像是抓到了救命稻草，主动贴上去蹭维吉尔的手，含住他的手指舔弄，含糊不清地问，“……真的……有可以让我怀孕的……办法吗？”  
　　“有啊。”维吉尔把手拿出来，把手指上沾着的液体涂抹在但丁酸胀的乳头上，用指腹拨弄它们，他和但丁接吻，叼走他嘴里的葡萄，“但是有风险，你可能真的会怀孕。”  
　　“那就怀孕好了……”但丁舔了舔嘴唇，整个人往维吉尔身上靠，他捧着维吉尔的脸动情地亲吻他的嘴唇，粘腻缠绵地吻了好一会儿，他才在呼吸的间隙对他的兄长说，“你要让我怀孕的话，就来干我，不带套内射我，用你黏糊糊的精液灌满我的肚子……”  
　　维吉尔哼笑，嚼着葡萄，把他抱起坐到自己腿上，说：“这么想被搞大肚子？”  
　　“想被你搞。”  
　　“你现在脑子不清楚，我不会随随便便就对你做那件事的。”维吉尔亲着但丁的脖子，手掌抚摸他平坦的小腹，“我会给你足够的时间考虑，而且我也需要时间准备。”  
　　“需要这么认真？”太荒谬了，但丁这么想着。  
　　“你以为我在跟你开玩笑？”  
　　“好吧好吧，那现在呢？”  
　　“现在？当然是吃掉你了，我们有约在先啊，亲爱的。”


	7. 在别的城市做

　　维吉尔检查完地上的人类尸体站起来，脚步不稳地晃了晃就要摔倒。但丁丢下手头的东西眼疾手快地接住他，维吉尔靠在他怀里，眉头紧皱。  
　　但丁揽着维吉尔的腰，看着他变得糟糕的脸色有点担心：“怎么了？”  
　　“今天太忙了，我从公司直接过来的，一天没吃东西，可能有点低血糖。”  
　　“我看这边处理得也差不多了，剩下的交给我就好，你要是累了可以先回去。”  
　　“情报说有下面异动，我不放心，你也看到了，这些尸体有多不自然。”晕眩的感觉基本消失了，维吉尔挣开但丁，站直身体摇了摇头，思索着最快补充糖分的方式，“你等我一下，我去车里拿巧克力。”  
　　但丁抓住维吉尔的手腕把他拽回来，扣住他不由分说地吻上去，有些霸道地撬开他的齿关，舌头肆意地探进口腔与他交缠。  
　　维吉尔的反应慢半拍，脑袋和胃一样空空的，只能本能地回应。他吻着但丁的嘴唇，隔着衣服都感觉到但丁身上的灼人的热度。他身上还沾着恶魔的气味和人类的血腥味，但这些都掩盖不住但丁独特的味道。  
　　紧贴在一起的嘴角扬起，但丁伸出舌头舔了舔他的哥哥，舌尖在唇缝间滑动。手掌抓住他的屁股，用力地揉捏被西裤紧紧包裹的臀肉。  
　　突如其来的吻结束，但丁放开维吉尔，用拇指抹去他嘴角的唾液。  
　　“是不是感觉好多了？”他坏笑着问。  
　　维吉尔的视线慢慢聚焦，停留在但丁吻得红红的嘴唇上，没反应过来他指的是什么。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　但丁往前迈了一步，维吉尔被逼退到裂成两截的卡车上，但丁把腿塞进他的腿间，手掌把他和沾着油污的车体隔开，凑上去舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
　　“我不是你的Honey吗，怎么，不够甜？”  
　　维吉尔呼吸有点不稳，险些溺死在名为但丁的蜜里。他环住但丁的腰，把头靠在他颈侧笑起来。  
　　“还不够甜。”他口是心非地说。  
　　但丁挑起眉梢推开维吉尔，维吉尔去亲他，他别开脸躲开了。  
　　反应真可爱。  
　　“所以，”维吉尔的手指划过但丁后背脊柱的凹陷，伸进臀缝间，“要吻久一点，Honey。”  
　　  
　　警察来得很是时候，两个人才没有在凶案现场直接搞起来。维吉尔打点完回到车里，但丁不在，他拿起手机准备打电话的时候，但丁敲了敲车窗。  
　　放下车窗，但丁把手里的杯子递过来。  
　　“热巧克力。”他说。  
　　维吉尔接过来喝了一口，浓厚甜蜜的热量让他恢复了精神，脸色也红润起来。但丁打开门坐到副驾驶上，把脏了的外套扔到后座。  
　　“怎么想到去给我买喝的？”维吉尔问。  
　　“你没精神，谁来开车？”但丁捏住维吉尔的下巴亲上去，他尝到热巧克力的甜味，“回去我也不会放过你的。”  
　　但丁笑，他也跟着笑，又喝了一口热巧克力。  
　　“到时候不要哭。”  
　　  
　　维吉尔亲吻但丁的眼角，用脸颊磨蹭他的脸颊，耳鬓厮磨，刚洗过澡的两人身体都有些滚烫，维吉尔的手心贴上但丁的腰侧，他都感觉自己快要被他烫伤。他忍不住反复地亲吻吮咬但丁的嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起。  
　　被抚摸揉捏胸部的但丁发出低沉的呻吟，维吉尔咬他，他好像又闻到了傍晚在亲吻但丁时闻到的味道，是什么奇怪的费洛蒙在作祟吗，他下面硬得发疼。  
　　维吉尔拿过润滑剂挤到手上，随意地涂在自己的阴茎上，然后沾着润滑剂的手指抹了抹但丁的后穴。接着他握住但丁的脚腕把他折了起来，他的呼吸变得越来越粗重，他按住但丁的大腿，扶着阴茎有些急躁地插了进去。  
　　“！！！”但丁身体绷紧了，腰都在发抖。  
　　维吉尔没有因为但丁的反应而停下动作，反而挺腰把整根都插进但丁的身体。他俯身下去亲吻但丁，但丁被顶得直骂脏话。但丁的身体总是很紧，里面湿润而滚烫，入口的肌肉紧箍着粗硬的阴茎，收缩的肠道在里头吮着他的龟头，酥麻的快感带给维吉尔一阵眩晕。  
　　“你好紧，别让我现在就射啊，甜心。”维吉尔很努力地想要克制自己用尽可能让大家都享受的方式进行，但是太难了，他感觉自己正在失去控制。他额头上都是汗水，喘着粗气，用力咬住但丁的肩膀，开始晃动身体。  
　　但丁感觉自己被从下面破开了，维吉尔今天好粗，是因为没做前戏的关系吗？他妈的这酒店的润滑剂什么牌子的有什么卵用！他被操得晕头转向，稀少的润滑让他更加明晰地感受到维吉尔阴茎的存在，他再熟悉不过的形状正在他的身体里抽插着，狠狠地干他，挤开他的内脏，在小腹上顶出一个凸起。  
　　酒店的床开始摇晃，发出吱吱呀呀的声响。但丁的叫声更响，更像是一种鼓励。维吉尔的后背已经被抓出许多红痕，他伏在但丁胸口，啃咬他硬起来的乳头，下身不停地耸动，每一下都被完全吞没。柱身和龟头摩擦着内壁，这个角度的插入，每一下都刮蹭到G点。  
　　但丁的呼吸乱了套，他脑子里塞满了乱七八糟的东西，闭上眼睛仿佛都能看到维吉尔的阴茎撑开他的身体，小腹像被电击了一样酥酥麻麻的。维吉尔汗湿的背让但丁有点抓不住了，他开始抓住床单，硕大的阴茎不断地操开他的身体，捅进深处，他只能咬住嘴唇跟随者他兄长的节奏颤抖。  
　　维吉尔猛地插到底，阴囊都抵住了入口。但丁哽咽地收紧了身体，大腿根部的肌肉都在抽搐，马眼都兴奋得张开了吐出液体变得湿漉漉的，维吉尔用手捏住龟头，他伸出舌头去舔但丁嘴唇被咬住的地方，用低哑的声音说：“叫给我听。”在他松开嘴唇后，拇指插进去搅动他的舌头，“叫我的名字，让我知道你还想要。”  
　　“……维……”但丁气喘吁吁地舔弄着维吉尔的手指。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“……我还没有哭呢……”  
　　“是我不够努力。”  
　　维吉尔笑了，笑得眉梢都垂下来，他吻了吻但丁的嘴角。拿过扔在一旁的手机，按亮了屏幕放到但丁眼前——  
　　“现在才8点，还有四个小时才到明天。你觉得我能完成任务吗？”


	8. 补课

　　但丁凌晨两点才回来。  
　　最近不知道怎么搞的，跑到人间来的恶魔又变多了，而且全是些不懂规矩的新人。用维吉尔的话说就是“你也不能指望能教会它们怎么做‘人’，如果学不会人间的规矩又不愿意滚回去，那就格杀勿论。”  
　　家里很安静，除了玄关的灯都暗着，维吉尔应该是睡了。但丁随手把沾满谜之液体的外套脱了扔进鞋柜旁边的垃圾桶里，蹬掉靴子走进浴室，淋浴的时候浴缸哗哗地放着水。  
　　老老实实地把自己洗了好几遍，确定没有该死的恶魔的臭味以后才跨进浴缸。把身体全没进水里，但丁长长地出了一口气，略烫的水让他很快放松，困意迅速袭来。  
　　  
　　浴室的门开了。  
　　维吉尔闭着眼睛摸了一下墙上的开关，也没意识到灯开着，迷迷糊糊地走了进来。  
　　他很自然地掀起马桶盖子，拉下裤子小解。  
　　泡在水里的但丁被细微的水声吵醒，他睁开朦胧的眼睛就看到熟悉的背影。他弯起嘴角，从水里抬起脚踢了踢维吉尔的屁股。  
　　维吉尔不知道他在，被吓了一跳，一个激灵差点尿歪。  
　　“你吓死我了！”维吉尔缓了口气准备收起来，但丁的脚又伸过来踢了两下，在裤子上留下几个清晰的脚印，“别踢了，我裤子都湿了。”  
　　“那就让其他地方也都湿了吧~”但丁拽了维吉尔一把。  
　　维吉尔落进浴缸里，溅起一片水花，浴室浅灰色的地垫被水淹没，显出只有打湿后才能看到的短句“NICE BUTT!”。维吉尔不知情的情况下买回来的，被但丁发现以后嘲笑了好久。  
　　抱着怀里的人，但丁伸出舌头舔了舔维吉尔脖子上的水珠，说：“你重了。”  
　　已经彻底湿透的维吉尔十分意外：“这么小的差别你都能感觉出来？”  
　　“谁说小了，明明重了很多。”但丁故意道，他咬住维吉尔的斜方肌，“你再一天到晚坐着，吃那些甜食，很快就会变得和曼达斯一样了。”  
　　“哈哈哈。”维吉尔突然笑了，他鞠了捧水洗了把脸，把刘海抹上去。  
　　“你笑什么？”但丁问。  
　　“你嫌我重？”  
　　“不可以？”  
　　“那你可以在上面啊。”  
　　“……”但丁用力拧了一把维吉尔的腰。  
　　“喂！”维吉尔抓住但丁的手，狠狠地咬了他的手指，他们的动作让更多的水溢出浴缸，“你可以用更温柔的方式在我身上留下你的标记，亲爱的。”  
　　被抓住右手的但丁把左手伸向了更加没有防备的地方——维吉尔的裤子都还没拉好，小维吉尔被坏人捏在了手里。  
　　维吉尔被捏得吸了一口凉气。  
　　“捏这个就废了，你在上面也没有用了。”  
　　但丁舔了舔刚刚在维吉尔脖子上咬出的牙印，亲吻那个齿痕，说：“那就不捏。”  
　　维吉尔放松身体往后躺，他靠在但丁身上，水的温度已经不及但丁的体温，“你现在撩我真的好吗？这么晚了，你折腾一晚上也该累了。”他侧过头亲了亲但丁的脸。  
　　但丁抓住维吉尔的阴茎揉搓撸动，龟头的触感在水下涩涩的，他说：“昨天太忙了我们的目标还没完成呢，你不想要，还是你不行？听说胖了就是会阳痿。”  
　　维吉尔哭笑不得，什么阳痿，他的字典里没有这个词。  
　　“你知道你有多可恶吗？”维吉尔甩开他的手，翻身压在他身上，他的在水里和同样硬起来的但丁的撞在一起。  
　　从他眼中可以看见他身体里蓄着一团火焰，但丁知道自己胜券在握。  
　　“我不在乎，反正我什么样你都会硬起来，就是不知道你能坚持多久呢。”但丁坏笑着耸了耸肩，手在水下搓弄维吉尔的龟头，用指甲掐上面的马眼，“你就把这个又粗又大的玩意儿插进我的屁股，捅得我哭着叫你哥哥，捅到我乖乖承认错误好了。”  
　　维吉尔捏住但丁的脸，眯起眼睛说：“你这张嘴啊。”他从浴缸里起身，把阴茎塞进但丁的嘴里，但丁的舌头很快缠了上来，口腔吸住了柱身。  
　　但丁含住阴茎的样子总是很色情，性感得让人鼻腔发热，维吉尔被吸得昂头发出呻吟，不得不抓住墙上的扶手。但丁握住维吉尔的腰，慢慢地吞进去一段又吐出来，只是含着龟头就能舔弄吮吸玩上好一会儿。他知道他的哥哥已经性奋起来了，因为他的龟头尝起来咸咸的。他用舌尖去顶维吉尔的马眼，抿起嘴唇用力吸它，再把渗出来的体液都舔干净，双手也不停地套弄肉棒跟底下的阴囊。  
　　“……但丁……”维吉尔手指抚过但丁的耳朵，咬牙忍着把阴茎全顶进去的冲动，“……含深一点……”  
　　喉咙的软肉挤压着湿润的龟头，发出淫秽下流的吞咽声，深喉吞下半截但丁就有些心慌。维吉尔的那根东西尺寸太违规，上次嘴角被撕裂的事故还历历在目，但丁小心翼翼地吞吐着等会儿就要操进自己身体的玩意。  
　　收紧的口腔，恰到好处的吮吸和喉咙深处的收缩，维吉尔的喘息声越来越强烈，他的手心也越来越烫。但丁知道他就快要射了，没来及加快手上的动作就被扯住头发，从他嘴里抽出了阴茎。接着被从浴缸里拽起来，维吉尔抓着他的手腕把他拉进了卧室，湿淋淋地扔到床上。  
　　床头灯的灯光昏昏黄黄，维吉尔的眼神变得幽深，但丁也很清楚自己此刻的模样，色情又诱惑。他只咽了口口水，维吉尔就扑上来咬住他的唇，吃掉他得意洋洋的笑。  
　　“中途可不许睡着。”维吉尔在但丁耳边低声警告。  
　　  
　　维吉尔保持着跪坐的姿势，但丁抱着他的脖子，身体半悬在空中，维吉尔捏着但丁挺翘的屁股将他的身体托起，阴茎深深埋进但丁汁水横流的小穴里，凶猛地抽插。身体被汗水黏在一起，维吉尔越来越用力地操着他，下面被操得叽咕叽咕的响，和身体撞击的啪啪啪声一起快要盖过他们的喘息。  
　　“维吉尔……维……”但丁呼唤的声音突然有一丝丝的哭腔。  
　　维吉尔知道自己捕捉到正确的位置了。他蹭了蹭但丁的脸，示意他把头转过来和自己接吻。他含住但丁的嘴唇，把他的呻吟都封在身体里变成呜咽。  
　　四周的空气仿佛都因为这两具身体的摩擦而变得炙热，维吉尔亲吻但丁，掠夺他的氧气。但丁只能攀住他兄长的身体，他疯狂地摇动着身体，维吉尔越操越深越操越用力，像是没有尽头的进入，猛地抽出又猛地插入，臀肉上都掐出了指痕。  
　　润滑剂被挤出来在穴口泛起了细微的泡沫，阴囊噼噼啪啪地击打着但丁的臀肉，那玩意儿每一下都完全进入他的身体。紧紧地纠缠在一起，激烈到沸腾的心跳，但丁再次抓破了维吉尔的后背。  
　　“你的身体好棒，”维吉尔深吸了一口气，他的呼吸都在颠簸，“……你快要把我吃光了。”  
　　但丁心跳愈发快，他被激烈的情绪影响，颤抖着腰身，无法自控，自制力全无，“在吃人的明明、明明是你……”  
　　“……哈……那你告诉我，吃你……会变胖吗？”  
　　但丁高高翘起的阴茎随着他身体的摇动在维吉尔的胸腹上磨蹭，他像是喝醉了酒一般向后仰起身体，腰背在维吉尔的手臂里弯出一个漂亮的弧度。维吉尔连同乳晕一起咬住，把已经布满牙印又红又肿的乳头含进嘴里虐待了一番。  
　　“维，我要射了。”但丁突然掐住了维吉尔的胳膊。  
　　“好。”维吉尔托着但丁的腰两人一起倒在床上，他手握住但丁的阴茎，吻他的脸，咬他的脖子，“乖，和我一起。”  
　　床也跟着激烈的晃动起来，维吉尔抓住但丁湿淋的屁股耸胯，阴茎在已经一片狼藉的两腿间快速地进出，撞击声变得粘腻沉闷。  
　　“维吉尔~快点！”龟头被捏着让但丁咬住嘴唇，下面的小嘴却不知餍足地吞吃着肉棒，他喉咙里断断续续地发出崩溃前动情的尖利呻吟，“……现在……现在就把我吃掉……”  
　　室温还在升高。每一声都撩动着维吉尔的心弦，他的喘息也变得粗哑难以忍耐，他压在但丁身上，亲吻他的耳朵，力气越来越大，速度越来越快，兴奋的喘息和快乐的呻吟，腰胯撞在臀肉上的闷响都终止在维吉尔的疯狂里。  
　　


	9. 野战

　　维吉尔站在郊区一栋小楼门前，他敲了敲门，里面没有回应，他看了眼门缝，有光透出来。  
　　他掏出钱包，随便挑了一张卡，插进门缝往下一划。  
　　咔嗒。门开了。  
　　维吉尔推门进去，绕开一地的家具，七拐八拐地走到最里面的卧室。  
　　但丁正在抖衣服上的灰尘，看到维吉尔就问到：“你怎么进来的？”  
　　维吉尔扬了扬手里的黑色卡片，说：“我还没有见过这张卡打不开的门。”  
　　“嘁。”但丁用叛逆挑起地上的恶魔的残肢，举到维吉尔眼前，“是没见过的新品种，这房子的地下室有LIMBO的裂缝，我从市中心直接被弄到这来了。”  
　　“你叫我来我就猜到了。”维吉尔皱着眉用阎魔刀的刀鞘把那团模糊的血肉推开，“得叫人来登记一下，做完DNA分析才知道是什么和什么的混种，或者是全新的物种。”  
　　“你要下去看看吗？”但丁把那团烂肉甩到墙上，指了指黑漆漆的门洞。  
　　“不看不行啊，再跑出点奇怪的东西来，又要无偿加班。”维吉尔走到门口，他闻到了一股不太好的气味，“你没把下面搞得很糟吧？”  
　　但丁耸了耸肩。  
　　公寓突然剧烈晃动起来，因为没有扶手，往下走到一半的维吉尔在黑暗里差点摔倒。  
　　“妈的，又来了！”但丁跨出一大步从后面托住维吉尔的后背，嬉皮笑脸地偷了一个吻，“你是大小姐吗，还要人扶着下楼？”说完从他身边的缝隙跑着跳了下去，叛逆撞击在什么东西上发出略微有些沉闷的声音。  
　　维吉尔慢悠悠地走下楼梯，问到：“没有灯吗？”  
　　“你还有空关心这个？”但丁凭感觉一脚踢开了往自己扑来的东西，“就算有估计也被我来的时候打烂了吧！哎——”  
　　但丁不知道踩到了什么东西，呲溜一声滑出去好远。  
　　维吉尔摇摇头叹了口气，往墙上扔了几支幻影剑，在幽幽的蓝光掩映下，乌漆抹黑的地下室里变得更诡异了。  
　　“你这搞得拍恐怖片都不用加特效了。”但丁一边吐槽自己老哥一边低头看到自己踩的是恶魔的半个脑袋，脑浆在地上蹭出好长一条印子，他恶心地在旁边的墙上蹭了蹭鞋底。  
　　“你要是不喜欢这个颜色我可以用红的。”  
　　但丁对他翻了个白眼。  
　　“裂缝大概在什么位置，”维吉尔绕过地上黏糊糊的尸块，“你指给我看一下。”  
　　但丁用叛逆指了指柜子完全塌了的墙角，说：“就这。”  
　　维吉尔走到近前，他把手放到阎魔刀的刀柄上，对但丁说：“天花板上那东西你就打算让它一直趴在那儿？”  
　　“它总会下来的。”但丁拄着叛逆瞄了一眼黑漆漆的天花板一角，“你先忙你的。”  
　　维吉尔把手伸向前方，五彩的颜色迅速在空中融化扭曲起来。  
　　此时，天花板上的那只恶魔突然向维吉尔俯冲过来，在它的爪子碰到维吉尔前就被但丁用恶魔勾爪一把爪了过去。但丁捏着那个小家伙的脖子，说：“你要是弄脏大小姐的衣服，我等下又要被念了。”  
　　令但丁没想到的事发生了，他手里的恶魔的身体突然急速膨胀，在他意识到不对扔出去的刹那，那只幼虫般模样的恶魔爆炸了。但丁也不是没有见过会自爆的恶魔，但是这次炸完之后似乎什么都没有发生，只是地下室的气味变得更奇怪了。  
　　“这什么玩意儿，”但丁拍了拍身上的粉末，“就是个鞭炮？”  
　　裂隙骤然变亮，七八只恶魔从LIMBO里跳了出来。  
　　维吉尔瞬身闪到一边，左手拇指顶起刀镡：“看来得把这些家伙都干掉才能关门了。”  
　　“可我想早点回家和你做爱。”  
　　“杀恶魔还不够消耗你过剩的精力？”  
　　“暴力和性是双生一体的，这不是你说的吗？”  
　　维吉尔笑了，挥刀把一只恶魔斩到地上：“你说服我了，那我们就速战速决。”  
　　可是，打着打着他们就发现这些恶魔的反应很奇怪，它们像中了邪一样往这个地下室里涌，跟无头苍蝇一样乱撞，喉咙里发出怪异的声音。  
　　维吉尔感觉越来越热，身体好像烧起来了，他越是挥刀越是呼吸困难，可以清晰地听到自己心跳的声音，速度快得像是犯了心脏病。然后，他发觉自己……勃起了。虽然男人在兴奋的时候勃起很正常，但这感觉太诡异了。  
　　“维吉尔，”但丁摇摇晃晃地走过来，气喘吁吁地抓住维吉尔的胳膊，“我……我想……”  
　　“我知道！我也想！”不用想他也知道但丁指的是什么，回头就看到但丁汗湿的脖子和蠕动的喉结，他忍不住抓住但丁后脑的头发，用力地吻上去，吮咬他的嘴唇，差一点他就要失去放开他的意志。“刚才那个‘鞭炮’有问题。”  
　　“啊？”但丁被他吻得眼神都已经不对了，在微弱的光线里都能看到他眼中炙热的渴望，非正常的迷恋。  
　　维吉尔混乱的大脑里想起了前两天那个焦躁的晚上，也是因为这种恶魔吗？  
　　“你还能打吗？”维吉尔问但丁。  
　　“可以，但是我太他妈难受了！我要疯了，你能懂吗？！”但丁用拳套发了疯一样地抓住一个恶魔猛揍，揍到它爆汁，“要么你现在就操我，不然我不保证我会对你做出什么事情！”他对维吉尔竖起了中指。  
　　“很好，你能想这个说明你还清醒。”维吉尔召唤出红色的幻影二重身，把最大的那只恶魔一记重击推到墙角，整个公寓都跟着摇晃起来。  
　　“你他妈是打算直接拆房子吗！”但丁吼到。  
　　“闭嘴！干你的活，别让那些垃圾来烦我！”维吉尔眼睛里发出的红光让但丁乖乖闭上了嘴，维吉尔把阎魔刀插进那个不断扭曲的水晶晶洞一样的裂隙里试图强行关闭传送门。  
　　但丁将那个高阶恶魔腰斩，对着它丑陋的脑袋一阵乱戳。解决完最后一只，但丁火急火燎地扯下自己的裤子开始自慰。他的阴茎已经完全湿了，龟头上的马眼都肿起来，透明的液体不断地往外流。但丁咬住嘴唇，快速地撸弄着阴茎，越撸越难受，尿道里像是有蚂蚁在爬，他难以忍受地呻吟起来。他现在觉得是个洞他都能操，他不由地把视线移向维吉尔……  
　　这边维吉尔也不好受，他很难集中注意力把力量正确地使用在阎魔刀上，只是关闭裂隙这么简单的一件事，他却花了相当长的时间。他又开始感到自己不受控制，他身体里恶魔的部分过于向往这样的诱惑，原本只是想叫出天使幻影，结果出来的是红色的恶魔。  
　　但丁的手刚放到维吉尔的屁股上就被揍飞了，维吉尔的恶魔幻影甚至已经对他拔出了刀。  
　　“维吉尔！”裤子脱到一半的但丁想跑都跑不掉，本能地抱住了头。  
　　终于关上裂隙的维吉尔一回头，看到这一幕真是头疼得厉害，他也顾不上到底发生了什么，直接解除了幻影。  
　　他们站在恶魔的尸块堆里接吻，像是狂热的邪教信徒，他们兴奋地吻着对方，吮吸彼此的舌头，饥渴地夺取对方身体里的氧气。  
　　“快点！快点插进来！”但丁手忙脚乱地去脱维吉尔的裤子，“我他妈从来没有这么想过你的屌！”  
　　维吉尔也没好到哪里去，他已经完全不能思考了。  
　　两个人的身体都透着不正常的热度，但丁被翻了个身趴到墙上，维吉尔掰开他的臀瓣，急躁地捅了好几次都顺着臀缝滑了出去，维吉尔只好用手指强行拉开肉缝中的小孔才捅进去。阴茎完全撑满小穴让但丁尖叫着射了一小股精液到墙上，肿胀的肉棒在但丁的后穴里大开大合地抽插，没有任何节制，只有过度的热情和疯狂。  
　　两人的喘息粗得像某种发情的野生动物，他们犹如兽类在地下室被人遗忘的沙发上激烈地交媾，翻滚撕咬，在彼此的脖颈、肩膀和胸口留下一个个触目惊心的吻痕和齿印。  
　　但丁快要夹不住自己的腿，整个身体都因为快感而不停地哆嗦，维吉尔把他的双腿分得更开，每一下阴囊都跟着一起撞上去。  
　　“但丁，但丁……”维吉尔喃喃地念着弟弟的名字，亲吻他的耳朵，舔他的耳廓，把舌头伸进耳蜗里抽插。  
　　两人都已经射过一次，但丁胸口黏糊一片。维吉尔半跪在但丁双腿间往深处耸胯，他俯身下去吻他，吮咬他的嘴唇。  
　　不够！完全不够！好饿，好想吃掉他！真实的饥饿感席卷维吉尔的大脑。  
　　“再深一点，维，再深一点！”但丁伸手抱住维吉尔的脖子，他们的身体还连接在一起，“再凶一点，狠一点，往死了干我——！啊！”  
　　但丁的双腿被完全打开，后穴承受着越来越重的撞击，肠道被维吉尔过分勃起的阴茎完全填满，不留一丝缝隙，好像天生就是如此的契合。但丁的下面变得很湿了，不知道是那个该死的恶魔的催情作用还是维吉尔射得太多，水声搅动，听着淫荡极了。  
　　阴茎在但丁身体里捣弄，他的身体被折叠到极限，阴茎进得过深，龟头每次刺穿肠道拐弯的地方但丁就大声哭叫起来，眼泪夺眶而出。维吉尔的汗珠大颗大颗地从额头滚落，滴在但丁的胸口，他越是用力但丁就越是吸得紧，他忍不住更加过分地操他干他。  
　　但丁被操到失神，唾液顺着嘴角往下流，和眼泪一起弄得整个人狼狈不堪，脆弱又色气。维吉尔的胳膊被他抓到流血，他恍惚地看到维吉尔血红色的恶魔幻影正从他的背上慢慢地冒出来，他惊慌地抽动了一下身体想要逃跑，维吉尔发出低沉的吼声，但丁感觉自己的腰被死死地固定住了，他完全无法动弹，屁股像是被铁棒捅穿，阴茎操开他装满精液的小洞，大腿间喷溅得都是黏糊的精液。  
  
　　维吉尔的动作变得粗暴野蛮，变得不像维吉尔。恶魔的信息素减弱痛苦加强快感，但丁的后穴被插得又红又肿，阴茎依旧不知疲倦地进出着，白色的精液里混着血丝，身上布满带血的齿印，他哭得嗓子都哑了，脸被摁在沙发里高高翘起屁股，身体随着维吉尔粗暴的动作一下一下的快速晃动。  
　　最糟糕的是，维吉尔都不吻他。  
　　脏兮兮的沙发靠垫早已被但丁的唾液浸湿，突然维吉尔将他拉了起来，从后面紧紧地抱住他。  
　　“对不起，对不起……”  
　　但丁昏昏沉沉地听到维吉尔的声音，他的嘴唇温柔地落在自己的脖子上，接着手里被塞了一个东西，他木讷地低头，看到手心里的是维吉尔的护身符。他的手连同护身符一起被维吉尔握住，他知道他的兄长已经清醒了。  
　　“对不起。”  
　　“蠢货……是我让你往死了操的，道什么歉……”但丁用头轻轻地撞了一下维吉尔，“你看不起我吗？”  
　　维吉尔不说话了，只是死死地抱着但丁。但丁靠着他缓了一会儿，才有些虚弱地说：“维吉尔，吻我。”  
　　维吉尔的嘴唇凑上来，亲他的脖子，吻他的脸，然后吻上他的嘴唇。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，一个最简单的吻。  
　　地下室又恢复了安静。


	10. 心

　　维吉尔抱着伤痕累累的但丁回到家已经是深夜了，也就是说他在失控状态下强暴了但丁整整三个小时。在意识到这点后，维吉尔非常惊慌，但丁伤得很重——像是被大型猛兽反复撕咬，遍布全身的淤青、咬痕和抓伤，左臂右腿骨折，肠道内壁多处撕裂。只是当时被恶魔费洛蒙影响，但丁并不觉得痛。  
　　回来之后，但丁浑浑噩噩地发起了高烧，一直处于没有意识的半昏迷状态，无法控制自己快速自愈，痛得浑身湿透在床上发抖，维吉尔不得不给他注射镇静剂和止痛针，等他完全安静下来才能给他处理伤口。  
　　因为过量吸入那种成分不明的激素粉尘以及过度消耗体力的疲惫，但丁昏睡了五天才醒来。体表的伤痕基本都已经因为自愈力而消退，骨折的手脚被夹板固定着，右手手臂内侧还插着留置针。  
　　维吉尔坐在床边的椅子里睡着了，他捏着自己紧皱的眉心，握着但丁左手，跟他十指紧扣。但丁看到他穿着扣子扣错的衬衫，袖子胡乱地堆到手肘，银色的胡茬都长出来了，也没有整理头发，黑眼圈很重，整个人看上去十分憔悴。还从来没有见过他这幅样子，倒是很稀奇。但丁忍不住伸手去抚摸他的脸，食指刚碰到脸颊，维吉尔就醒了。他抓住但丁的手，从椅子里站起来，搂住但丁的后脑吻他。  
　　任他吻了一会儿，但丁才推开他，捏了捏他的苦瓜脸，笑着说：“行了，别摆出这幅要死的表情，你知道我不喜欢。”  
　　“对不起。”就是但丁这种什么都无所谓的态度才更让他心痛。  
　　“啧，都说了不要道歉。”但丁当然比谁都清楚维吉尔会这样的原因，因为这不是第一次了，明明他才是被强暴那个，结果有PTSD的却是他哥。但丁捏住维吉尔的脸用力摇晃，“笨蛋老哥，我哪有你想的那么脆弱，再来一次我也可以。”  
　　“胡说什么！”维吉尔皱起眉头，抓住了但丁的手。  
　　“实话啊，你看我现在不是活蹦乱跳的。”  
　　拿但丁没辙，维吉尔亲了亲他的手指，把手按在胸口，另一只手贴在他的额头测试温度，持续了几天的热度总算是降下去了，“还有哪里不舒服吗？有没有哪里痛？”  
　　“呃。”但丁挑了一下眉，“要说不舒服，我从醒过来就觉得……我下面好像不太对劲。”  
　　维吉尔突然沉默了，眼睛瞥向一边。  
　　什么情况？我下面怎么了？！操，你要是毁了小但丁我他妈绝对不原谅你……但丁内心激烈交战，吞了口口水，他瞪着维吉尔从他手里抽出手慢慢地掀起被子，他看到的东西跟他担心的不一样，但也足够让他炸毛了——他的阴茎里插着导尿管。  
　　“操你妈！！！维吉尔！你居然给我插这种东西，你这个变态！”  
　　“你一直昏迷，不知道什么时候才醒，我只能……”维吉尔紧闭眼睛低下头缩起脖子准备随时接受攻击。  
　　但丁抓起枕头猛抽维吉尔的脑袋，气得大吼：“你疯了吗！这么粗的东西你他妈怎么插进去的！！！你考虑过我的感受吗！后面不够你捅，前面也不放过吗！”  
　　“我根本没想那些啊……”维吉尔接住但丁扔过来的枕头抱在怀里，从枕头后面露出半截脑袋，小声地问，“那现在要帮你拿出来吗？”  
　　准确无误地接收到但丁的白眼后，维吉尔放下枕头去洗了手，坐到床边开始戴手套。但丁忽然觉得自己也有问题了……想了想等下要发生的事，看着维吉尔慢慢地戴上一次性检查手套，他居然觉得很色情。色情到他不由自主地舔起了嘴唇。  
　　维吉尔从床尾爬上床，把但丁的腿M字打开跪到中间，撕下粘着导管的大腿内侧的胶布，左手托住但丁的阴茎，右手轻轻地捏住导尿管。  
　　空气一下子令人窒息。  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　在完全清醒的情况下做这种事，气氛就变得很奇怪，他们也不是什么纯粹的医患关系。  
　　但丁勃起了。  
　　“……”  
　　“……”  
　　维吉尔慢慢地往外牵拉导尿管，但丁咬住了嘴唇，看着那根淡黄色的乳胶软管一点点被抽出来，画面很是刺激。不知道是不是因为勃起的关系，但丁感觉那根管子摩擦尿道让他产生了微妙的快感，他忍不住发出了细小的呻吟。  
　　“痛吗？”维吉尔停了下来。  
　　但丁摇了摇头，他做了个深呼吸问：“里面有多长？”  
　　“大概25公分？”  
　　“操！”但丁小声地咒骂，阴茎翘起来在维吉尔手里跳了跳，“原来我这么有潜力……”  
　　“……”维吉尔开始担心但丁被开发出什么奇怪的兴趣。  
　　他继续专心着手上的动作，差不多抽出了三分之二，但丁突然抓住维吉尔肩膀叫出了声，连呼吸都粗重起来。  
　　“啊啊，啊，维吉尔，啊。”但丁往内夹起双腿哼哼起来。  
　　“怎么了？”维吉尔重新分开他夹住自己的腿，揉了揉他大腿内侧绷紧的肌肉，抬起头问他，“是不是不舒服？”  
　　“不，是太舒服了……我觉得好爽，他妈的怎么办……”但丁耳朵尖变红了，皮肤上泛起一层薄汗，他死死地抓着床单，“你能帮我用手弄一下吗？”  
　　“不行，里面还插着呢。”  
　　“那你快点啊！”但丁看着自己肿胀的阴茎里还插着那个浅黄色的管子就觉得头晕目眩，一收紧小腹肌肉就有明显撑开尿道的异物感，强烈的尿意让他产生射精的欲望。  
　　维吉尔干脆整个握住了但丁的阴茎，还在尿道里的导尿管加剧了触感，但丁抖得更厉害了，呼吸快得维吉尔担心他会过呼吸。他不得不加快手上的动作，导尿管完全拔出来后，但丁脱力地瘫倒在床上。  
　　虽然是软管，但扩张了好几天，龟头上的马眼被撑成一个湿漉漉的小洞，维吉尔的食指抚过那里让但丁弓起腰直接叫出声来。粗略检查了一下尿道口没有擦伤，维吉尔把但丁揽到怀里，让他靠着自己，右手握着他的阴茎轻轻地套弄。但丁咬牙死死地拽着维吉尔的衣领，身体越抖越厉害。  
　　“啊啊，好舒服，快点！操啊，维吉尔，快点快点！再快点，我要射了！”  
　　维吉尔依言照做，但丁很快就射了，精液从翘起的阴茎里喷涌出来，但丁爽到蜷在维吉尔怀里抽搐，过了一会儿，淡黄色的尿液混着精液从还未闭合的尿道里流出来，顺着大腿淌到床单上。  
　　看着热度再度上升，全身滚烫泛红，因为高潮而失禁的但丁，维吉尔怀疑那些激素还没有完全代谢干净。更糟的是取证困难，他和但丁的血验不出任何问题，但丁衣服上残留的粉尘只能提取到基础的恶魔类甾醇，和已有的资料并无不同，不能解释它为什么可以让大批恶魔发情，以及他和但丁这样的混血种为什么也会中招。他现在只希望不要有什么副作用。  
　　趁着但丁的贤者时间，维吉尔擦干净但丁腿上的液体，拆掉但丁胳膊和腿上的夹板，拔掉留置针，然后去浴室放水。  
　　  
　　但丁在浴缸里醒来，维吉尔正在给他擦洗身体。海绵擦过乳头的时候，但丁闭上眼睛抖了抖，喉咙里发出咕噜声。  
　　“还是很敏感？”维吉尔停下了手上的动作。  
　　“嗯，你随便摸我哪儿我都特别有感觉，比平时刺激好多倍。”但丁洗了把脸，然后把自己沉进水里，虽然水并不烫，但他还是觉得难受，感觉心脏要爆炸了。他抓着维吉尔摇摇晃晃地从浴缸里站起来，四肢还没什么力量支撑自己。  
　　维吉尔搂住他，摸了摸他的额头，又烫得吓人。  
　　“好热，我想冲凉。”但丁靠在他肩上虚弱地说。  
　　“好。”  
　　冰冷的水流像下雨一样从顶喷倾泻而下，但丁靠在瓷砖上汲取凉意，冷水让他感觉好多了，人也清醒了一些。陪他进来的维吉尔的衬衫已经湿透，但丁用食指去戳他湿透的布料下凸起的乳头。  
　　“别玩了。”  
　　“我知道你忍得住。”但丁故意捏住维吉尔的乳头玩弄。  
　　“这是惩罚吗？”  
　　“是吧。”但丁滚烫的手从维吉尔的领口伸进去，抓住他的胸，指缝夹着乳头揉捏。维吉尔微凉的皮肤摸起来刚刚好，他解开他的衬衫，刚要张嘴去咬他的乳头就被推开了。但丁只好整个人贴上去，环住他的腰在他肩头靠着。  
　　“我觉得和你一起洗澡不是个好主意。”维吉尔的眼神看向外面，他已经有了要离开的意思。  
　　“维，”但丁亲了亲维吉尔的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔他脉搏跳动的地方，“不做别的，只是吻我可以吗？”  
　　“你啊。”  
　　得到许可，但丁捧住维吉尔的头吻了上去，维吉尔温柔地回应他，把他压到墙上吻他，冰冷的水流进两人的嘴里变得温热。就只是一个吻而已，但丁又开始发热，满脸潮红。  
　　“我想要你，”吻得气喘吁吁，但丁抓着维吉尔脑后的头发，喘息着眼神迷离地含住他的下唇，舌头滑进去极尽挑逗，手也钻进维吉尔的裤子抓住他的阴茎。“我也想要它。”  
　　“但丁，我今天不能跟你上床，听话。”维吉尔按住他的手，斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
　　“今天做和明天做有什么区别？”  
　　“……没有区别。”维吉尔知道自己又被但丁带到沟里去了。  
　　“那不就得了。”但丁亲吻维吉尔胸前的伤疤，双手慢慢地把他湿透的刘海推上去，望着他有些焦虑的蓝眼睛，吻了吻他的嘴唇，“你会温柔地对我的，对吗？”  
　　  
　　但丁的身体已经完全恢复了，有问题的只是维吉尔的心。  
　　他们选择了最传统的最没有压迫的传教士体位，但因为但丁仍旧受到恶魔费洛蒙的影响，所以只是这样的简单温柔的性交，他都被操得爽到哭叫，紧紧地攀着兄长宽阔的后背，在他肩上留下齿印。  
　　维吉尔轻轻地吻他，亲吻他的睫毛，吻掉他的眼泪，那双湿润的只倒映着他的眼睛的瞳孔因为只属于他们的快感而放大。  
　　“维吉尔。”但丁在高潮的失神里轻声呼唤他。  
　　维吉尔感到左边的胸腔里蔓延出一股奇怪的酸痛，他几乎要掉下泪来。  
　　“但丁，我好爱你，真的好爱你。”


	11. 在车上做

　　维吉尔是被身上的动静弄醒的，他前几天都没睡好，昨晚彻底放下心之后就睡得特别沉。他慢慢地睁开眼睛，看到胸口趴着一坨白色的毛茸茸的东西。等到他终于看清了是什么，圆润可爱的鼻头，艳红湿润的嘴唇正贴在他的皮肤上。  
　　“啊。”维吉尔被吸得发出一声呻吟，赶忙把正在嘬他乳头的但丁给推开，把被子直接拉到盖过脖子。  
　　“你醒啦？”但丁半撑起身体，一脸玩味地舔了舔嘴唇，“我都舔你半天了。”  
　　维吉尔撩起被子看了一眼，左边乳晕都被但丁嘬红了，疤痕附近还有几个明显熟过头的草莓。可能真的是太累了，他完全没有感觉。维吉尔抬手去弹但丁的脑门，被他抓住手腕，顺势坐起来搂着但丁的后脑亲了亲他的脸颊。  
　　“你感觉怎么样，还有没有奇怪的感觉？”  
　　“还好，就是昨天晚上的事没有什么印象了。”但丁眼睁睁地看着他哥脸上的表情黯淡下去，忍不住大笑出声，用力捏他的脸，“逗你玩的，你看你，又露出这种表情，搞得好像我在欺负你一样。”话是这么说，明明乐在其中，他就是在欺负维吉尔。  
　　“但丁……”维吉尔无奈地叹了口气，但是心情掩饰不住的好。他干脆抱住但丁，把脸埋在他胸前，亲吻他胸口的皮肤。  
　　但丁抱住他，亲了亲发的发心，跟他说：“该起床了，邦妮打电话来说让你去公司一趟。”  
　　“让我再抱一会儿，不差这几分钟。”  
　　“你要撒娇可以，但是等会儿我起了反应你可能就出不了门了。”但丁玩着维吉尔的头发，另一只手在他背上沿着他的图腾描绘。  
　　“我不会上你的当的。”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
　　  
　　维吉尔冲掉头上的泡沫，跨出淋浴间站在镜子前用力地搓了搓脸，充足的睡眠让他的精神看上去好了不少，不过胡茬长得都有些扎手了。维吉尔把剃须泡涂满整个下巴，去拿刮胡刀的时候被已经刮完的但丁抢了先。  
　　“我帮你。”但丁说。  
　　维吉尔点点头，顶着圣诞老人的胡子说：“好。”  
　　但丁左手固定住维吉尔的下巴，往旁边轻轻扳过，刮胡刀的刀刃利落地切断胡茬，带走泡沫露出线条明晰的下颌。前些天才开玩笑说他胖了，这就熬得瘦了一圈，下颌线变得更锐利了。但丁的拇指抚过维吉尔漂亮的下颌，说不心疼是假的，但是这是他应得的惩罚。  
　　维吉尔的视线一直不曾离开但丁，阳光从窗外照进来，洒在盥洗台上，柔软细碎的光斑反射到他的眼睛里，像一串星星，长长的睫毛不时遮住它们。他看得入了神。  
　　熟练快速地刮完另一边的脸颊，但丁用水冲了冲刮胡刀，用湿毛巾仔仔细细地擦干净维吉尔的脸，后倾身体打量那片光洁的皮肤。逆光的维吉尔被阳光包裹，透着一种温暖的半透明的质感。明明是同一张脸，为什么如此不同。  
　　不仅仅是他和他兄长的不同。  
　　但丁能分辨维吉尔的“不同”。从前他用吉尔维这个身份出现时，身上总是带着一股干净清新的阳光的气息，而他私底下作为原本的维吉尔时，却总是有些阴冷陈旧的，像一棵漂浮在海上的古老松木。吉尔维生活在白天，维吉尔行走在黑夜，他们不同却又是一体。他沉迷于维吉尔的不同，他要求他用不同的身份和他做爱，而他跟吉尔维做的时候，从来都不会叫他的名字，也不会叫他哥哥。  
　　他只叫他“Sir”。  
　　他不止一次地问过，你真的是维吉尔吗？他的哥哥也不止一次地用同一句话回答他，只有在你面前的才是维吉尔。  
　　但丁把他掉下来的一绺刘海拨到旁边，就这么望着他。虽然接吻的时候被他的胡茬扎是难得的体验，但他还是更喜欢维吉尔干干净净，神采奕奕的样子。  
　　可惜，一个小小的失误打破了美好的画面。  
　　但丁看到一丝淡淡的红色从维吉尔右边的脸颊渗出来。他啧了一声吻了上去，舌尖舔过那道细细的伤口。滚烫的舌头舔上伤口，这才让维吉尔感觉到了痛。他扶正但丁的头，吻上他的嘴唇，把舌头伸过去逗弄他的舌头，还能尝到一点点牙膏留下来的水果味，血的味道反而不那么明显。  
　　他们花两分钟交换了一个不那么热情但足够亲昵的吻，维吉尔才放开但丁吹干头发回到卧室开始穿衣服。收拾妥当，维吉尔站在玄关的镜子前做最后的检查，但丁突然走过来抓住了他的手。  
　　“你为什么不自愈，带着个大花脸出去很好看吗？”但丁蹙眉问道。  
　　维吉尔知道但丁是在说他脸上的刮伤，他瞟了一眼镜子，笑着对但丁说：“就是个普通的刮伤，没什么吧，人类不是经常这样吗？而且这是你留给我的记号，我想让它自己愈合。”  
　　“……”维吉尔笑得但丁浑身发麻，但丁立刻丢开他的手，搓着胳膊在原地跳脚，“好恶心，太肉麻了，你快走吧！”  
　　维吉尔眼睛都笑成月牙，他搂过但丁的腰，亲了亲他皱起来的眉心，说：“我不在好几天，公司估计一堆事要处理，要是我一直不回来不要等我。等下我会叫人来把客房的床换了，你没事就别出门。”  
　　但丁掐了一把维吉尔被西裤包住的屁股，轻轻地咬了他的颧骨，看着他白皙的皮肤仿佛害羞般开始泛红。  
　　“别忘了我们的约定还有效的，不许当逃兵。”  
　　“我会尽早回来。”  
　　  
　　晚上十一点，LimboCity开始下雨。维吉尔开着车从公司出来的时候雨已经很大了，雨珠噼里啪啦地砸在挡风玻璃上。他开车经过路口的咖啡店，这里的雨稍微小一些，他透过布满水珠的车窗看到一个熟悉的身影。  
　　但丁靠在门口的柱子上抽烟，屋檐将他和雨幕隔开，衬着身后玻璃门透出来的暖黄色的光，他悠悠地把烟雾吹进雨里，水珠裹住烟气，坠到地上消失不见。看到维吉尔的车停下，他把烟头扔到地上踩灭，开门上车。  
　　“怎么在这里，等了多久……”维吉尔的话还没说完，但丁就拽住他的领带吻了上来，带着辛辣烟味的呼吸和湿润水汽的吻凶猛地侵袭着维吉尔的神智。  
　　但丁的舌头把他抵得没有退路，脑袋也被扣住，他吻得很粗鲁，像是在生气，维吉尔觉得但丁简直是要把他吃了。直到后面车灯的灯光照上来，维吉尔才用力挣开了但丁。他没有问为什么，右手紧紧地抓住但丁的手，直接把车开进旁边一条更少人经过的单行道。  
　　车刚一停下，但丁就又扑上来吻他，咬得格外用力，很快咬就变成了吮吻。不出几分钟，维吉尔就被但丁搞得衣衫不整，领带已经不知道被但丁扯了扔到哪里去了，衬衫的扣子也崩掉好几颗。  
　　“为什么不接我电话？”但丁终于慢下来，亲吻他今天用刮胡刀在维吉尔脸上划出的伤痕，“你知不知道你忘带了东西。”  
　　“什么东西？”维吉尔没在状况。  
　　但丁从兜里掏出维吉尔的护身符，举到他面前。  
　　“你想死是吗？”  
　　维吉尔摸了一下自己的胸口，这才反应过来。他那天把项链摘下来给但丁之后就没有再戴回去，大概是落在床上了。他的电话被工作上的事闹到没电，一整天都在开会开会开会，他连停下来喘口气的时间都没有。他现在开车也不是回家，而是要赶去实验室检查最新的监测数据。最近确实不太平，完全联系不到人，但丁生气他能理解。  
　　“好啦，别生气了，都是些小鱼小虾，就算没这个我也不至于。”维吉尔抓住但丁拿着项链的手亲吻他的手指，“再说了，我要死，还得经过你同意不是吗？”  
　　但丁咬住维吉尔的喉结，在上面留下牙印。他狠狠地说：“只有我能杀死你。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　　  
　　他们移动到更为宽敞的后座，但丁跨坐在维吉尔身上，捧着他的头将他压在靠背上吻他。屁股被维吉尔用力捏住，阴茎插在他的身体里，被后穴紧紧箍住，严丝合缝的嵌套在一起。  
　　维吉尔欢喜但丁愿意把消极的情绪表达给他，因为但丁很强，他的灵魂坚韧勇敢，无坚不摧，因此他的痛苦和忧虑才显得弥足珍贵。他们是家人，是恋人，是爱人，可以分担彼此的压力和痛苦，没有任何疑虑地把身心交予对方。  
　　很多时候，维吉尔都觉得自己在但丁面前太过脆弱，不堪一击。但如今，但丁已经不再是他的软肋，而是他坚不可摧的铠甲。只要但丁在，他就没有什么可怕的。  
　　但丁一直吻他，分开他的唇，舌头与他纠缠。他上下晃动屁股，润滑剂顺着他的动作从体内喷溅出来，很快下半身又湿得一塌糊涂了。维吉尔回吻他，咬他的脖子，手掌揉捏他的腰和大腿，让人欲罢不能的触感，怎么吻怎么摸都不够。  
　　但丁往后仰起身体抓住前排的靠背，维吉尔含住他左边的乳头吮吸，叼住他的乳头又舔又咬，吸得他发出甜蜜的呻吟，手指也没有放过右边。左手抓住但丁翘起的阴茎来回撸动，他湿透的阴茎在维吉尔的掌心里发出淫荡的水声，马眼不断地往外吐着粘滑的液体，维吉尔的手指抹过马眼就带起后穴的一阵紧缩。  
　　内壁温暖地包裹着维吉尔的阴茎，他就着这个姿势缓慢地在但丁身体里浅浅地抽插，打圈，摩擦。龟头在深处被刮弄，挤压，若有似无的麻痒让但丁的呻吟声越来越大。不时有车辆经过，无良司机的远光灯扫过但丁被舔吻得湿淋淋的布满吻痕的胸膛，被咬得又红又肿的乳头像一颗娇艳欲滴的樱桃。  
　　但丁放肆地叫着，腰已经颤得不行，维吉尔把他放到座位上，折起他的双腿，压在他身上，整根阴茎快速地在他一张一合的小洞里抽送。但丁的身体很快就软掉了，腿间濡湿的小洞不知餍足地缠着痛弄它的肉棒。维吉尔发出难以自持的喘息声，但丁里面太舒服了，又湿又热又紧。他听到但丁叫他，急切而可爱，他的心被柔软的云托到半空中包裹起来，然后化成雨落回地上。  
　　轿车在暴雨深夜的单行道上摇晃，火辣热烈的性爱的味道充斥在狭小的车厢里。但丁浑身无力地红着眼眶，被操得难以呼吸，那该死的催情素是不是还没有消耗殆尽，他努力地汲取氧气，但空气里全是维吉尔的味道，这味道又让他在极度的兴奋中窒息。他抓着车门的把手，嘴唇无意识地张着，唾液从嘴角淌下来。先前的那些担心全都烟消云散了，维吉尔彻彻底底地充满了他，从他的下面一直满到他的胸口，他的心里。  
　　在他们违背人世道德的不伦关系里，性并不只是单纯的消遣，是他们安放彼此混乱、躁动不安的灵魂的方式，是他们这段关系不可或缺的必需品。  
　　视线在昏暗的空间里渐渐发烫，但丁湿透的蓝眼睛在黑暗里却亮得出奇。他抚上维吉尔泛红的耳朵，维吉尔侧过脸亲吻他的手心。  
　　“你是我的东西，别让我找不到你。”  
　　维吉尔露出微笑，低下头吻住他任性固执的弟弟。  
　　他是爱我的。  
　　毫无疑问，不是吗？  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　但丁在被子里伸了个懒腰，手撞到了旁边温暖的肉体就顺势摸上去，然后被抓住了胡来的手。打着哈欠睁开眼睛，发现维吉尔正专注地盯着他看，看样子醒了很久了。  
　　“干嘛这么看我？”  
　　“嗯……毕竟有八个小时没看见你了。”维吉尔凑上去亲了亲但丁的额头。  
　　但丁难以掩饰脸上的笑，抓住维吉尔的肩膀把他按倒，骑到他身上，双手按在他胸口往上滑，滑过他的链坠一直滑上去捧住他的脸，轻轻地拍了拍。  
　　“别一大早就说这么酸的话，不知道还以为我睡了个柠檬。”  
　　维吉尔抓住但丁的右手亲吻他的手心，另一只手抚上但丁乳晕上的齿痕，拇指蹭到乳头让但丁发出呻吟。  
　　“这么有性致？”但丁咬着嘴唇往后坐了一点，有东西顶住了他屁股。  
　　“是你勾引我。”  
　　“到底是谁勾引谁啊~”  
　　“是你勾引我。”维吉尔加重了肯定的语气，但在但丁听来有点耍赖的意味，他哥特别擅长的那种。  
　　“不用去上班？”但丁挑起维吉尔的下巴，俯身下去偷了一个吻。  
　　维吉尔揽住但丁的腰，手指滑进臀缝中间，中指在柔软湿润的小洞入口处浅浅地插入。“反正都已经迟到了，而且你害我昨天也没有去实验室检查数据。要是有个万一……”  
　　“唔…又怪我了？”但丁被插入的手指弄到直不起腰，他趴在维吉尔胸口，两个人的链坠撞在一起开始发光。但丁把脸埋进维吉尔的颈窝咕哝，“就算有万一，啊……还不是我去解决……啊……”  
　　“那要是现在就有那个‘万一’呢？”维吉尔的手指插得更深了，里面又湿又滑，显然他们昨晚回来清理得不够认真，“它们都在发情，你知不知道你现在有多好闻，多诱人？”  
　　被维吉尔的中指操到前面开始流水的但丁终于明白了，他哥就是个柠檬精。但丁咬住维吉尔的耳垂，一边舔一边在他耳边喘息着说：“那我就含着你的精液去干他们，让它们知道我是有主的人。”  
　　“……”  
　　维吉尔感觉自己仿佛被扼住了喉咙，手指被但丁夹紧，而但丁还在他耳边用黏糊糊的气声继续说：“因为有人好担心有个万一，我刚被你操完就急着走了，肚子里都是你的精液。嗯……可是他妈的我后面被你操得又松又软，我都还没从你操完我的高潮里缓过来，爽得不行，根本来不及恢复，所以怎么努力都含不住。不管我出什么招，精液都会从我被你操得又红又肿的小洞里漏出来，甚至只是往前走，我都能感觉精液顺着大腿往下流，那些饥渴的恶魔只会闻到你的味道……”  
　　“……”  
　　但丁眉梢一挑，右手抓住维吉尔的胸用力揉捏，他听到他的喘息变得粗重，他舔了舔维吉尔的脸，“亲爱的，你心跳变快了。”  
　　“你这个该死的小混蛋。”维吉尔低声抱怨，脸上没有什么波澜但耳朵明显地红了，他把湿透的手指从但丁屁股里抽出来，翻身起来把他按在身下，“我真的会那么做的！”  
　　“那就来啊，射满我，射到我头发里，射到我脸上，让我全身上下都只有你的味道。”但丁抓住维吉尔勃起的阴茎，上下抚弄，一脸坏笑，“就是不知道你每天都操我，量会不会不够呢~”  
　　“哈，”维吉尔笑着低头无奈地咬了一口但丁的乳头，“这种时候我就很庆幸自己有种族优势了。”  
　　但丁把维吉尔的刘海用双手推上去，看他瞬间从乖巧的小白兔变成吃人的野狼，对他说：“好心提醒，要记得用东西塞住喔。”  
　　“那就先用小维吉尔塞住吧。”

　　维吉尔按下按钮，窗帘自动拉开，暴雨过后难得清澈的阳光从窗外洒进来，但丁麦色的皮肤在阳光下更加性感诱人，湿漉漉的乳头上还留着色情的牙印。  
　　维吉尔毫不费力地就把阴茎顶进但丁的身体，完全勃起的阴茎把下面的小洞撑成O型。但丁一下子被肉棒完全塞满，难耐的鼓胀感让他冲维吉尔咧嘴。小维吉尔的硬度把主人的欲望暴露得一干二净，他才是那只最危险的恶魔。  
　　阳光洒在身上很暖，然而但丁的体内更暖。维吉尔颤抖着深吸了一口气，他合拢但丁的膝盖，这样抱住他的双腿让他夹得更紧，胯部开始有节奏地耸动。  
　　“唔啊……维吉尔……”但丁昂着头在枕头上蹭来蹭去，维吉尔动得很快，快速摩擦的阴茎仿佛要捅穿他夹紧的屁股，他的声音也跟着嘴唇一起颤抖起来。  
　　就着这个比较温和的姿势操了几分钟，维吉尔变换了姿势，但丁的腰和屁股被大幅度抬高，维吉尔把整个身体压上去，但丁被折叠得阴茎快戳到自己的胸口。坚硬的阴茎伴随着维吉尔的动作和重力一下比一下用力地撞进但丁身体的深处，像是木桩被捣入湿软的粘土，被紧紧地吸附，然后深深地陷进去。  
　　“啊……啊啊~……”但丁呻吟的音调开始变大并尾音上扬，他咬住下唇死死地抓住床单，瞪着维吉尔的眼圈红了，鼻尖也红的像颗樱桃，过度的刺激让眼泪从泪腺里挤出，阴茎也哆哆嗦嗦地把液体吐到胸口，跟着床的晃动顺着肌肉的纹路散开。“……还可以再快一点，然后摸摸我的前面。”但丁夹着笑声的呻吟都随着维吉尔的频率波动。  
　　但丁的身体开始出汗，在阳光下反射出美丽的光泽。维吉尔能听到自己胸膛里快要爆炸的心跳，他看到自己额头上的汗珠滴到但丁的脸上，和他的眼泪混到一起。他分开但丁的双腿，抓住但丁湿哒哒的阴茎，沉下身体去吻他。  
　　维吉尔知道自己越来越贪心，越是多的得到但丁占有但丁，他的独占欲就越强烈。强烈到这念头都快要灼伤他自己。而但丁本身就是一团更加滚烫的火，早已把他烧得体无完肤。  
　　维吉尔埋头操他，手捏住但丁的屁股，阴茎用力地顶进他的身体，像上满发条的机器一样不停地冲撞，但丁被操得浑身发软，膝盖打颤。被吻堵住了嘴，但丁几乎无法呼吸，他掐住他兄长的胳膊，在他的后背抓出一道道红痕，更多地眼泪涌出来，他的蓝眼睛变得更红更湿了，在快高潮的表情里更加诱人可爱。维吉尔抱着他，在狂躁跟不安中急促地喘息，他吮咬但丁的嘴唇，激烈混乱得把一个甜蜜美好的早上变得充满兽欲。他终究还是一只恶魔，在床上被他的宝贝弟弟掠夺得只能遵从本心的恶魔，他的“反抗”在但丁面前都显得太无力了。他才是被牵着鼻子走，被掌控的那个人。  
　　在但丁射了之后，维吉尔抱着他又操了一会儿才射在他身体里。他没有马上退出来，而是停留在但丁高潮后的身体里，趁阴茎硬着继续在充满精液的肠道里搅动，弄得但丁咬住嘴唇闭着眼睛紧紧地抓着他喘息连连。  
　　阴茎终于渐渐软化，从被它过分撑开的小穴里滑出来。维吉尔出神地盯着那个湿润红肿无法闭合随着但丁的呼吸张合的肉穴，过了一会儿，乳白色的精液流出来顺着但丁布满指印的大腿根部流淌到床单上。  
　　贤者时间慢了半拍的维吉尔有些恍惚地躺到但丁身边抱住他，轻声说：“但丁，漏出来了。”  
　　但丁迷迷糊糊地把手环上维吉尔的腰，一条腿伸进维吉尔的腿间，整个人缠了上去：“我屁股太累了……你自己想办法。”  
　　怎么变成了我自己想办法？我的办法你可不一定会喜欢。维吉尔抱着他忍不住笑了。  
　　真的一点也不想去上班啊。  
　　


	13. 加班奖励

　　昨天。  
　　一大早就被发情的老哥操到半死不活的但丁回笼觉一直睡到快中午。精力充沛地坐起来又伸了个懒腰，身上干干净净的，大概是维吉尔走之前帮他清理过了，算他有良心，可是不知道为什么觉得小腹胀胀的。  
　　但丁换成跪姿摸了一下自己的后穴，湿湿软软，黏糊糊的液体在往外漏。妈的，维吉尔只是做了表面功夫而已，根本没有帮他把里面的精液都弄出来！  
　　“操，你还真是说到做到。你他妈到底射了多少，怎么这么胀……”但丁一边抱怨一边揉着肚子夹紧屁股从床上下来，准备自己去浴室清理，刚走出去两步就直接跪倒在地毯上，开始发出呻吟。  
　　在公司里上班的维吉尔把签好字的文件交给邦妮，眼睛重新回到电脑屏幕上，顶部的窗口显示的是家里卧室的监控画面，画面里的但丁倒在地上，身体不停地颤抖。  
　　维吉尔拿起了鼠标旁边的一个方形小盒子，拇指拨弄上面的旋钮，画面里的但丁抖得更厉害了，维吉尔的蓝牙耳机里传来但丁清晰的呻吟。  
　　倒下去的瞬间但丁就知道自己为什么肚子胀了，他妈的维吉尔在他屁股里塞了东西！那个贱人真的往里面塞东西！！！现在那东西压在他的前列腺上疯狂震动，他的阴茎甚至都没有来得及硬起来就开始往外流水。  
　　快感让但丁双脚虚软，他试图撑起身体去拿丢在床头的手机，身体里的震动变得更剧烈了，他一下子跌回地上，抱住身体开始呜咽。留在他身体里的维吉尔的精液像是被稀释的牛奶一般一滴一滴地流出来，但丁可以清楚地感觉到它们在缓慢地往下流动，而且塞在他身体里的东西也因为精液的润滑和肠道的蠕动而往外移动。  
　　维吉尔在键盘上按了几下，摄像头的角度被调整，他甚至用新窗口打开了新的机位，高分辨率的镜头对准但丁的后穴，然后放大。  
　　但丁抓着地毯，夹紧的双腿不停地来回搓动，阴茎吐出的液体已经濡湿了他的大腿。十几秒后，一颗直径三公分左右的白色椭圆形无线跳蛋从但丁的肠道里掉了出来，沾着精液还在地毯上嗡嗡嗡的不停震动。  
　　还没有结束，里面还有。  
　　单纯而激烈的高潮逼近，但丁根本使不上劲，他没有办法只靠肌肉运动就把还在体内的跳蛋排出来，他把手指伸进自己的后穴，想把它们都抠出来。  
　　监视器镜头里的画面十分限制级，但丁看起来就像是在用手指自慰，他手上沾满了精液，撑开穴口努力伸进去拨弄的样子就像是在找让自己舒服的敏感点。就在他指尖触到跳蛋的那一刻，维吉尔又调高了强度。蓝牙耳机里立刻传来但丁高潮的尖叫。  
　　维吉尔深深地吸了一口气，然后缓慢地呼出，从自己泛红的耳朵里取出蓝牙耳机。  
　　过了大约十分钟，显示器里瘫倒在地上的但丁才重新有了动作，他扭动了一下臀部，身体里的跳蛋不再震动让他迅速地掌握了主动权。很快另外两颗无线跳蛋就被他排泄出来。浑圆光滑的白色跳蛋从还微微红肿着的穴口皮肤挤出时，就像昆虫产卵一样，沾着黏黏的精液拉出来的细丝滚落到地上，异常色情。  
　　维吉尔满意地点了“保存”。  
　　  
　　当天维吉尔没有回家，当然不是因为偷偷在但丁屁股里塞了三个跳蛋外加被但丁电话亲切问候了十几分钟而怕得不敢回家，而是加班地狱。如果没有但丁，他大概是老板里的敬业先锋，标准的“007”。以至于有一段时间但丁看了太多社会新闻很怕他哥会过劳猝死，强行给他放假。不过最后维吉尔觉得还是上班好，放假猝死得更快。  
　　维吉尔收拾了一下东西，拿起pad最后一次检查数据。LIMBO最近的辐射能量也很不正常，峰值忽上忽下，他真的很担心在他看不到的地方又有什么该死的阴谋在孕育。毕竟他根本不知道当初曼达斯称王的时候到底有没有彻底杀死其他对手，而且过了这么多年了，谁也不敢确认就没有新的强大恶魔诞生。他和但丁有过约定，不到万不得已非去不可的情况，他不可以独自一人去地狱，所以他能做的也就只有监测数据了。事实上，只要不影响到他和但丁现在的生活，就算地狱马上炸了，他也毫不关心。  
　　大略地检查完，维吉尔放下pad，拿起旁边针筒对着自己中指的指尖扎了一下，采血完成后，液晶屏显示数据已经提交。维吉尔挽起衬衫的袖子，拿起另一支针筒，把一小瓶淡绿色的针剂装进去，接着在小臂上进行注射。  
　　大概等了五分钟，感觉没有什么异样，维吉尔第二次采血，数据上传后他理好袖子穿上外套，关灯回家。

　　  
　　维吉尔到家的时候，但丁刚砍了几只不听话的恶魔回来，正在洗澡。他洗好用浴巾搓着头发出来，看到维吉尔在收拾被他搞得一团糟的客厅。  
　　“你到底几岁了，吃东西吃得到处都是。”维吉尔叹着气用吸尘器把沙发上的薯片渣子吸干净，然后把那些色情杂志跟零食袋子饮料瓶子一起塞进垃圾桶。  
　　“我几岁了你不知道吗？”但丁把浴巾扔到他哥头上，然后抱住他滚到沙发里。  
　　维吉尔扯掉浴巾，笑着亲了亲但丁的嘴唇，“我今天有点累，你自己动行吗？”  
　　“这还不简单，”但丁隔着裤子抓住维吉尔的阴茎揉捏，“你只要有让小维吉尔硬着的体力就行了。”  
　　  
　　维吉尔躺在床上，低下头就看见那个白色的毛茸茸的脑袋伏在他的胯间。但丁把维吉尔的阴茎从嘴里吐出来，津津有味地吮吸着马眼里流出来的带着淡淡咸味的汁水，绕着龟头下方冠状突起的沟壑又舔了两圈，在但丁努力的舔弄下小维吉尔膨胀得更加粗大。  
　　“它今天有点不一样。”但丁双手握着维吉尔的阴茎亲吻光滑的龟头，舔舐柱身。  
　　维吉尔把手插进但丁的头发里，轻轻地抚摸，“哪里不一样？”  
　　“它好烫，等会儿插进来肯定超有感觉。”但丁有点痴迷地含住阴茎，一只手握住自己的阴茎来回撸动，长大嘴把维吉尔的阴茎往深处送，滚烫的肉棒顶开他的喉咙在脖子上挤出一个凸起，他上下摆动脑袋，阴茎挤出的凸起就在他的喉结下方滑动。  
　　维吉尔咬住下唇，把喘息咽回去，他看着唾液顺着自己的阴茎流淌下来，整个肉棒连同银色的毛发都被弄得湿漉漉的。但丁吐出阴茎，嘴里只含着龟头，喘息着眼角泛红，红晕一直从颧骨蔓延到耳朵，他被自己用维吉尔的阴茎操嘴操到动情。  
　　维吉尔忍不住拽住但丁的胳膊把他拉起来吻他，舌头伸进他刚被阴茎操开的口腔，撩拨他甜蜜灵巧的舌头，吞吃掉那些只属于他的呜咽跟呻吟。他一边吻他一边把润滑剂挤进他小穴，他的手指和但丁的手指一起挤在紧致的肠道里探索。  
　　“但丁，你知道吗，你‘生蛋’的样子好可爱。”  
　　怀里的人扭动了一下，维吉尔用吻堵住他的嘴，没有给他说话的机会。体内的手指在但丁的G点附近摩擦，让他抖的更加厉害。  
　　“我想到了许多有趣的事情。”他继续玩弄了一会儿才把手指抽出来，让但丁坐直，他咬住但丁左边的乳头，把它舔到勃起，“告诉我，那个挑战里有用道具的选项吗？”  
　　但丁已经猜到他哥想做什么，他有些期待地咽了口口水。  
　　“有。”  
　　维吉尔捧着但丁的腰，嘴唇落在他紧实的小腹上，他反复的亲吻。  
　　“我会给你准备最可爱的蛋的。”

　　但丁骑在维吉尔的阴茎上，卖力地摆动着屁股，他很兴奋，腰抬得过高，好几次阴茎都差点滑出来，维吉尔不得不用手捏住他的屁股来控制他的动作。  
他掰开但丁的臀瓣，看到粗大的阴茎撑开粉红水亮的小穴，他用手指把穴口拉得更开，这样抽出时能瞥见一点柔软晶亮的粉色穴肉。阴茎每次挤进去，就会有大量的润滑剂喷溅出来，发出噗滋噗滋的粘腻水声。  
　　“但丁，你今天水真多，里面湿得就像一条河……”  
　　维吉尔的话让但丁彻底坐下来把屁股抵在他的胯上，用力地摇摆摩擦，让硕大的阴茎在他湿漉漉的身体里搅动。嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟一声高过一声，但丁没有说错，维吉尔滚烫的屌像烧红的铁棒一样插在他的屁股里几乎要把他烧化，强到不行的存在感，他忍不住去想，等会儿维吉尔的精液也会变得滚烫吗？  
　　维吉尔的身体也渐渐发烫，他没有做什么激烈的运动就开始出汗，连呼吸也变得急促起来，心脏像是受到压迫。他用力捏住但丁的屁股，往下按压他的身体，阴茎一下子进得很深，狭窄的肠道瞬间吸紧了肉棒，但丁仰头无声地尖叫，指甲掐进维吉尔小腿的皮肤。  
　　墙上的电视突然亮了起来，但丁抬起头来看，电视里播放的画面让他明白了为什么维吉尔要他用背朝他的骑乘位。巨大的屏幕里清晰地播放着他昨天早上“产卵”的经过，还有镜头切换跟特写，环绕声的音响里则是他酥软的呻吟和兴奋的尖叫。  
　　但丁不知道应该震惊自己惊人的“演技”还是维吉尔略显变态的性癖……但那些看起来堕落又放荡的画面确实让他更加兴奋了，他抓住自己的阴茎开始快速地撸动，手指抚摸自己的乳头，喘息变得越发急促，后穴不停地夹紧收缩。  
　　“看到自己这么可爱，把我都忘了？”  
　　维吉尔搂着但丁的腰起身，阴茎没有脱离他的身体，直接把他变成跪趴的姿势。维吉尔双手抓住但丁的腰在他的双重呻吟里用力操他干他。  
　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”主动权丢失，身体被彻底操开的但丁发出惊叫，身体瘫软下去屁股高高翘起。  
　　维吉尔凶猛且快速地插入但丁，但丁咬住自己的嘴唇，维吉尔牢牢地抓住他的双臂，固定住他，他的阴茎在但丁的身体里每一次冲撞，每一次挺进都深深地刺激着他的神经。  
　　身体进入一种持续的低烧状态，维吉尔不能确定是否是因为跟但丁做爱而加剧了这种状况，他并没有太多的不适，一切都还在可以接受的范围内。  
　　维吉尔的热度让但丁跟着燥热起来，他盯着屏幕里的自己，那个沾满精液的小肉洞此刻正在被他的亲哥用他又粗又长的阴茎狠狠地贯穿，如果那些跳蛋还在里面，只会被顶到最深处，在最里面带着精液不停地震动，然后他会因为拿不出来而一直高潮下去射到射无可射。但丁晕乎乎的脑子此刻被汹涌的快感冲刷得一片空白，维吉尔操到他一句俏皮话也讲不出来，只能跟着视频里的自己一起浪叫。  
　　又快又狠地操了几十下后维吉尔猛地顶到底，但丁被这一下顶到射了，他的精液猛烈地喷溅出去，有几滴飞溅到了电视的屏幕上，正好落在他自己因为高潮而泛红的脸上。接着他感觉到一股热流射入他肠道的深处。  
　　也有些晕乎的维吉尔伏在但丁背上，他有点呆呆地亲吻但丁刚才因为高潮而发光的图腾。过了一会儿，他关掉电视，把但丁裹进怀里，两个人一起倒在床上。过度的体力消耗让他很快就坠入了梦乡。


End file.
